Carabela
by Hessefan
Summary: Descubrirán que no siempre son malos los cambios, que nada es inmutable, que hay cosas más importantes por conservar que un objeto estropeado, y que la amistad incondicional puede ser inanimada. Las debilidades de Sanji y el amparo de Usopp. * BL *
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Sólo soy una fanficker más en éste vasto universo, por ende toda serie mencionada, marca y la droga escondida en mi mesita de luz, no me pertenecen.

**Beta**: Reina Yadis. Aplausos a la muchacha, que se los merece. Pocos betas se animan a betear fics largos, y ella gentilmente lo hizo y con mucha maestría :D

* * *

_¿Mi cuarto fic de la pareja? :D Parece que me está corrompiendo (pero sigo amando el SanZo, ZoSan)._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.**

Lo vio parado en el dintel de la puerta, fiel centinela, y se acercó a él para sentarse en el borde de la tarima a mirar lo mismo que contemplaba con tanto ahínco.

_Mujeres_.

—Recuerda, Sanji: las morenas suelen ser las más fogosas, indomables y salvajes, pero te darán amor —explicó, mirando a una dama sentada en una de las mesas más cercana a ellos. —Las pelirrojas son fuego en la cama, y pueden darle calor y color a tu vida, pero no las enfurezcas. Son únicas en su tipo —esbozó una minúscula sonrisa. Cruzado de brazos no se molestó en mirar al crío—Las rubias, oh, las rubias… son las más cariñosas, las más difíciles.

—Es estúpido basarse en algo tan inverosímil como el color del cabello —dicho eso, se ligó un golpe en la cabeza que le descolocó el sombrero de cocina.

—Ahora eres una pequeña berenjena, pero cuando crezcas, entenderás lo que trato de decirte. —Volvió a mirar a los comensales, y fijó la vista en una de las bellas muchachas—Dime, esa chica, ¿te parece bonita? ¿O lo es más el chico que está a su lado?

— ¿Está tratando de averiguar si me gustan las mujeres o los hombres? —bufó molesto. El viejo lanzó una carcajada muy interna, negando con la cabeza.

—La vida es un buffet: tienes que tratar de probar todos los platos.

¿En dónde había escuchado antes eso?

—Deje de hacerse el sabio.

—Y tú deja de hacer el vago, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar trabajando.

—Es mi turno de descanso —reprochó el niño, prestando atención a la figura femenina que el viejo había señalado segundos antes. Era bonita, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención, de alguna extraña manera, eran las piernas.

—Conocerás a muchas mujeres en tu vida, renacuajo… pero habrá una que te robará el corazón, y sólo tendrás ojos para ella.

Desde entonces Sanji empezó a prestarles más atención a las mujeres que visitaban el Baratie. Se quedaba junto al viejo en los momentos de recreo para observar a los clientes. Por supuesto que con él, creció la curiosidad sexual.

Su interés por las mujeres se desarrolló a tal punto que a la tierna edad de catorce años, una muchacha acompañante de un marine, lo corrompió. Era joven, pero para un crío como él, ya era una mujer madura.

Pasaron los años y en su mente seguía guardándose bajo llave las palabras del viejo. No se había molestado en comprobar su teoría de las mujeres y el pelo, ni tampoco había querido prestarle atención a la comparación de la vida con un gran buffet. Sabía que algún día encontraría una mujer que le robaría el corazón, pero le parecía tan imposibletener ojos para una sola. Él lo había intentado, pero _amaba_ a las mujeres, no podía quedarse con tan sólo una.

Y hasta que no pasaron muchos años más, Sanji no comenzó a prestarle atención al consejo del viejo… porque de todas las mujeres del mundo, ella era tan fea que parecía hombre. De hecho, lo era.

Para ser mujer era un espanto, pero para ser hombre, era perfecto. Poseía los brazos más firmes que por accidente el cocinero había podido rozar, un pecho lampiño que invitaba a ser mordido hasta al hartazgo, sin quitarle méritos a vientre tan formado y piernas tan masculinas. Le apabullaba, justamente, que tanta masculinidad le llamase la atención de esa pecaminosa forma. Lamentaba que el bastardo tuviese un solodefecto: ser _Zoro_.

Al principio no era así, al inicio había nacido como un sencilla curiosidad, pero los dos años transcurridos en la isla de los Okama, la analogía del viejo y la abstinencia le habían jugado una mala pasada, pues al volver, esa curiosidad mutó de manera abrupta a una sincera atracción. Era más que eso: se moría de ganas.

Para colmo ver a Nami y a Robin _tan_ crecidas, alimentaba ese fuego. Qué injusta era la vida. Esperaba que al volver fuera distinto, pero no, Nami seguía viendo en él a un inmaduro, a alguien de quien no podía fiarse, a un Don Juan. A esos era mejor perderlos que encontrarlos. Y por muchas promesas de amor eterno, responsabilidad y fidelidad que le hubiera jurado hasta entonces, seguía sin tomarlo en serio, sin creerle.

Quizás esos dos factores, la atracción naciente hacia Zoro, y el rechazo sentido de Nami, habían sido el detonante. De hecho, lo fue… pero Usopp no sospechaba, al igual que el resto, los sentimientos arremolinados en Sanji. Por eso hizo el comentario, sin esperar tamaña reacción del rubio.

—Espera, no puedes entrar —lo frenó, aferrándolo de un brazo.

—¿Por qué no? Necesito entrar a la bodega para buscar tabaco —Sanji siguió su rumbo, más allá de haber escuchado con nitidez lo que parecía ser un gemido.

—¡Que no, Sanji! —murmuró el tirador—Están Zoro y Nami…

—¿Haciendo qué? —El cigarrillo colgando de sus labios por poco más cae. Fue tan tonta la pregunta y la respuesta tan obvia que Usopp no respondió, alzó los hombros realizando una mueca algo picaresca.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido; Sanji reaccionó, se dio la vuelta y caminó decidido hasta la puerta para destrozarla de una patada, con tanta puntería que alcanzó a darle al espadachín. Nami pudo cubrir su desnudez a tiempo, ante la mirada perpleja de Usopp y la furia del cocinero.

—Oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir —ironizó con un semblante sombrío—, sólo quería mi tabaco —se estiró para tomar un paquete y marcharse, escuchando a sus espaldas los insultos de Roronoa y las amenazas de matarlo. Nami creyó entender enseguida lo que ocurría y logró frenar a un envalentonado espadachín.

Usopp, en el medio, dio un par de pasos sin saber a dónde ir o qué hacer en semejante final acabó por marcharse y encerrarse con Franky en su taller. Comprendía que algo serio había pasado y sospechaba las razones. Ladeó, sorprendido, la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el cyborg extrañado por ese semblante circunspecto.

—No sabía que Sanji quería tanto a Nami —murmuró. Franky lo miró con expresión de no entender a qué iba tan descolocada acotación. Usopp negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, como si le estuviera rogando que lo ignorase. Intentó concentrarse en la conversación que supuestamente había entablado con él, pero acababa por dejar hablándolo solo. No podía quitar de su mente la expresión del cocinero. Suspiró, ¿qué estaría haciendo? ¿Matándose con Zoro? No, de estar sucediendo eso, sería tal el jaleo que ya se habrían enterado.

Se disculpó con su amigo, y se fue del taller para ir a la cocina, sin estar seguro de qué lo motivaba a ir detrás de Sanji. Era su nakama a fin de cuentas. Preocuparse por él le resultaba inevitable.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el rubio se incorporó y dio la vuelta simulando lavar los platos, Usopp se percató del semblante pensativo que tenía segundos antes del teatro. Terminó de entrar a la cocina sin tener la seguridad de qué decir en un momento como ese. Por empezar eran todas conjeturas suyas, quizás Sanji no sentía más que ese amor efímero que solía tenerle a toda mujer linda que se le cruzara. Tal vez sólo le enojaba que fuera su odiado marimo quien le arrebatase a su adorada Nami-swan. Lo que fuera, era evidente que le perturbaba aunque fuera un poco. Pero Usopp nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con temas de ese estilo, es decir: nunca había estado en esa situación y era la primera vez que la presenciaba. Sabía que el amor podía jugar malas pasadas, pero como todo joven de su edad, lo que creía saber al respecto eran todas afirmaciones oídas, nada experimentado.

—¿Q-quieres… que te ayude? —Titubeó, porque Sanji no le había hablado y seguía dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué haces despierto todavía? —cerró la canilla, indicando que había terminado y no necesitaba de ayuda.

—No me puedo dormir —mintió; tenía sueño, pero más interés por comprobar que Sanji estaba bien. Sin embargo el clima no auguraba ser bueno. El cocinero seguía luciendo esa expresión en el rostro, mezcla de furia con desconsuelo.

—Toma un vaso de leche tibia —aconsejó desganado.

—¿Me la preparas?

—¡Qué vago! —se quejó, era sólo poner la leche a calentar sobre el fuego. Refunfuñando dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la heladera—Siéntate. —Por mucho que le molestase, siempre terminaba accediendo a esos caprichos. Con Luffy era igual, por poco más y no le pide que coma la comida por él.

Se produjo un profundo silencio en el que Usopp meditó sobre qué palabras usar para tocar el asunto con Sanji de manera delicada; ser sutil no era su estilo, así que se entretuvo practicando en su mente posibles frases para darle pie al rubio a que soltase lo que opinaba al respecto. Sin embargo, pese a tanto practicar y para sorpresa del tirador, fue Sanji quien sacó el tema:

—Ey, Usopp —se rascó la cabeza, posando la mirada en la cajetilla de cigarrillos que estaba sobre la mesa—, ¿desde cuándo Nami y Zoro…? —dejó la expresión flotando en el aire, dio unos pasos y tomó un cigarro.

Usopp tardó en responder; pasada la confusión, arqueó las cejas tratando de sincerarse:

—La verdad es que no sé… —Carraspeó nervioso—Yo me di cuenta cuando nos fuimos de la isla Gyojin… ¿Por qué? —lo preguntó con duda, temiendo ser demasiado entrometido, pero Usopp, que no conocía de delicadezas, acabó por inquirirlo sin anestesia—: ¿Tanto te molesta?

Sanji lanzó una risilla irónica, encendió el cigarrillo y negó con la cabeza.

—Pueden hacer lo que quieran. —Eso dejaba por sentado cuánto le molestaba.

—Nami es… rara —murmuró Usopp, como justificándola. Es que desde su lugar no entendía, porque para todos era claro que Sanji, de todas las mujeres, por la que siempre _volvía_ era por Nami. Que ella no reparase en él los llevaba a pensar que, o la chica era lesbiana, o todavía no estaba en edad para pensar en el amor. Sin embargo eso contradecía su fogoso trato hacia Zoro, tan solapado, tan secreto, pero real.

Eso era al menos lo que pensaba el tirador, por ende no podía tildar a Nami más que como una persona rara, porque no negaba que Zoro era todo un hombre, lo que una chica podía llegar a soñar, pero Sanji le había prometido, de forma implícita, el paraíso.

"Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes", se susurró Usopp.

—No la culpo, tampoco —dijo con sinceridad. —Zoro tiene una mejor recompensa que yo, así que…

—¿Dices que es por el dinero? —frunció la frente, sorprendido por esa conclusión.

—En algún momento lo va a vender a la marina —dijo sin remordimientos, dándole una calada al cigarro. Sin embargo de inmediato rió con lástima hacia sí mismo. Decía eso porque estaba enfadado, pero sabía que Nami no era esa clase de persona; podía ser un poco bruja a veces, pero era buena chica. —Deja, no me escuches. Digo todo eso porque estoy enojado, pero sabemos que Nami-swan es buena chica.

—Igual, aunque fuera por ese lado —meditó el tirador, cruzándose de brazos—, creo que sale perdiendo. —Notó el desconcierto en la mirada del cocinero y enseguida trató de explicarse—Es decir, puede que a las chicas les llame la atención el dinero, la fama o la masculinidad de un hombre, pero… —posó la mirada al frente, luego de su enérgica explicación—, no tiene sentido compararte con Zoro, mucho menos comparar tu recompensa con la de él.

—¿Dices que el espadachín está sobreestimado? —Arqueó una de las rizadas cejas, asombrado por el pensamiento de su amigo.

—No, Zoro vale eso y mucho más, lo sabemos —aseguró con ahínco—, sólo digo que tú estás subestimado —asintió, y con menos confianza, continuó—: Fíjate, Zoro ya era alguien —argumentó con calma—, era conocido como el cazador de piratas, y se inició con Luffy casi de inmediato, ¿verdad?

—Sí —comenzaba a entender hacia donde apuntaba el tirador, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Y tú te uniste a la tripulación más tarde. Hasta entonces no eras más que el cocinero de un restaurante, y los marines no tenían porqué saber de ti. No tienes las hazañas que Zoro tiene encima, por eso considero que tu recompensa, y la mía, están mal —no podía evitar resaltar cuanto le dolía ser uno de los que menos valía ante los ojos de la Marina, aunque ya lo tenía asumido hacía tiempo. Y pobre Chopper, tener que vivir con el bochornoso valor de su recompensa sobre los hombros.

Sanji esbozó, lentamente, una enorme sonrisa. La primera mueca de felicidad que Usopp podía ver desde que se había acercado a él para comprobar que estaba bien; por fin esa expresión de ira abandonaba al cocinero. No obstante enseguida adoptó una postura seria.

—La leche —reaccionó, notando que la misma había hervido a punto de convertirse en dulce. —Te calentaré más…

—No hace falta, Sanji —el bostezo que acompañó esas palabras lo delataron enseguida.

—Ve a dormir —podía verle los ojos cansados. Usopp asintió y alzó una mano a modo de saludo, dándole la espalda para marcharse.

—Usopp… —lo llamó, pero cuando el mentado volteó, negó con la cabeza —nada. —El tirador alzó los hombros y abrió la puerta, antes de atravesarla alcanzó a oír un nítido "Gracias".

Sanji dejó de torturarse con el tema, acomodó todo en la cocina y se marchó dispuesto a descansar; mañana sería un nuevo día y podría empezar de cero, quizás dedicar todo su amor hacia Robin, en venganza. Claro, como si a Nami eso le afectase de alguna forma. Sería idiota de su parte, además de infantil comportarse así; pero inevitable también.

…

Por ser el cocinero era siempre el primero en despertar. Lo cierto es que se había acostumbrado, no a levantarse temprano —de hecho odiaba la mañana— pero sí a dormir pocas horas y estar bien. El tabaco era buen aliado para el insomnio.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, dispuesto a comenzar la preparación del desayuno, la puerta se abrió. Arqueó las cejas, extrañado; los demás solían empezar a despertarse después de una hora, y casi siempre la primera era Robin, siendo uno de los últimos, junto con Zoro y Luffy, Usopp.

—¿Te caíste de la cama?

—Escuché que te levantaste —murmuró el tirador, frotándose los ojos—y vine a desayunar —bostezó estirando los brazos.

—Pero recién empiezo, esto no estará hasta dentro de una hora más o menos —se dio cuenta de que su amigo todavía tenía sueño—, si quieres ve a acostarte, yo te llamo cuando esté.

—No, espero. —Sí, se moría de sueño, pero prefería estar con Sanji; eran pocas las veces que podía estar a solas con él, y en su fuero más interno reconocía que le agradaba su compañía. Porque cuando era en batalla, siempre lo regañaba como un hermano mayor, o como unpadre a un hijo. En cambio en esos momentos, Sanji era otro, uno menos huraño y más distendido. El mentado no se quejaba de la compañía; aunque lo disimulase muy bien, le agradaba estar con el tirador; solía hacer pequeñas acotaciones que alimentaban su ego, como vanagloriar la comida que le preparaba o resaltar lo de los carteles de recompensa, entre tantas otras cosas que Usopp creía no ser evidente de cuánto reparaba en Sanji.

Sin embargo el momento de íntima comunión no duró demasiado, Franky bajó del puesto de vigilancia tapado con la manta.

—¿Cuánto falta para eso, cocinero? —preguntó, sentándose junto a Usopp.

—Poco más de media hora…

Entonces Franky acaparó la atención del tirador contándole cómo podía hacer de Chopper un arma de guerra infalible. Ya había hecho modificaciones de ese tipo en animales; aunque Chopper hubiera rehusado, soñar todavía era gratis.

—¡Chicos! —Nami los llamó, desde la proa un barco pirata se acercaba. De inmediato todos salieron a corroborar si eso simbolizaba problemas. Luffy, aún dormido, trató de visualizar la bandera, pero fue Zoro el que reparó en el detalle:

—¿Soy yo, que todavía estoy dormido, o las velas de ese barco pirata son de color… rosa?

—Ajá —musitó Robin sorprendida—, son rosa, y la bandera es...

—Un corazón —completó Brook a su lado.

En efecto, la insignia pirata no era otra cosa más que un corazón rojo en lugar de calavera, sobre una vela de color rosa.

En cuanto el barco estuvo junto al Sunny, todos seguían viendo perplejos la decoración del navío ocupado por un centenar de piratas quienes, al verlos, se acercaron pomposos a la proa. Dichos movimientos gráciles le recordaron al viejo amigo Bon Clay, que en paz descanse.

—Hola —saludó Luffy, sosteniéndose el sombrero y con una ancha sonrisa.

—¡Yuju!, ¡Piratas, dennos todos sus tesoros!

—¡Y los chicos lindos que tengan a bordo! —gritó uno del fondo. Y el equipo Mugiwara no lograba salir de su asombro.

—Sí que se ven cosas raras en el Grand Line —remarcó Usopp.

—¡Somos los piratas de Míster Love! —El mentado apareció en escena, ataviado en plumas y haciendo toda una pirueta. —¡Somos los piratas que luchamos por el amor y nuestra justicia!

—Eh, bien —dijo Luffy, desentendiéndose de la locura. No entendía el punto—No tenemos oro en el barco.

—¡Oh! ¡Mi Dios! —gimoteó el supuesto capitán señalando la bandera—¡Levent! —llamó a uno de sus hombres—¡¿Eres idiota? ¡Dime, ¿qué bandera es esa? ¡¿No la reconoces? Son los Mugiwara, grandísimo ciego —le dio un golpe en la cabeza—¡Ah!, me exasperas.

—¡Oh! —gritaron las locas—¡Los mugiwara! —el cambio fue abismal. Se les hacía agua la boca al imaginar tener a uno de esos famosos y feroces piratas a bordo de su barco, el Rainbow Rose.

—Somos chicos buenos, no les haremos nada; _pink promise_ —aclaró el capitán—, sólo vamos por el mar, apropiándonos del tesoro de otros, como todo pirata… y reclutando jovencitos que quieran tener una linda aventura con nosotros.

—Ey, cocinero —murmuró Roronoa frotándose el cuello—te vinieron a buscar.

—¡Ah, marimo de mierda! ¡Vete tú con ellos!

—Ya basta ustedes dos —Nami intentó interceder antes de que la disputa habitual diera comienzo.

—Aquí hay unos cuantos que gustosos te acompañarán —bromeó Franky colocando una mano detrás de Usopp y de Brook, empujándolos sutilmente por la espalda.

—Gracias —dijo Luffy, cruzándose de brazos con otra sonrisa amable—, pero mis nakama son mis nakama, y juntos estamos viviendo nuestra aventura. Seguro que en el camino encontrarás gente que quiera unirse a tu tripulación.

—Bien, pero déjame advertirte de algo, Mugiwara —El capitán plantó un gesto sombrío—, ten cuidado en la próxima isla, dicen que los marines más fuertes andan deambulando por allí porque creen que Barbanegra está ahí.

El semblante de Luffy cambió de manera abrupta, ensombreciéndose. Oír ese nombre le hacía sentir la sangre corriendo por sus venas. Lo colmaba un sentimiento extraño, que no sabía definir, mezcla de impotencia, enojo y tristeza. Ese era el hombre que su hermano había querido atrapar.

—¡Bye, bombones! —El barco de los piratas raros siguió su camino.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Sanji, algunos de esos piratas habían agarrado su brazo y lo estaban arrastrando con ellos.

—¡Nos apropiamos de lo ajeno, somos piratas! —canturreaban las locas. Usopp alcanzó a tomarlo de la mano y con eso fue suficiente para que Sanji tuviese un punto de apoyo y jalar el brazo; se zafó del agarre refunfuñando insultos.

—¡¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí? —bastante había tenido con Mr. Dos, Ivankov y los okama. A su lado, Usopp reía. Se reía de él; pero más allá de enojarse, el cocinero se vio tentado, lanzó una carcajada apagada y enseguida adoptó un semblante más serio. El momento se vio interrumpido con el grito de Chopper, los piratas habían conseguido subirlo a bordo de su barco, pero Luffy lo recuperó con facilidad.

La mentada isla recién comenzaba a estar a la vista. Desayunaron antes de prepararse para desembarcar. Se percataron de que era una superficie rocosa, con escasa vegetación y un pueblo inmenso. Luffy, pese a las advertencias, fue el primero en desaparecer del rango visual apenas lograron camuflar el barco entre grutas. Chopper iba a quedarse en compañía de Brook a cuidar el barco; Zoro bajó y detrás de él, Nami. Sanji pareció dudar un instante, como si estuviera dándoles tiempo de tomar distancia. Lamentaba que Robin ya hubiera marchado en compañía de Franky.

—Ey, Sanji, ¿tienes que ir en busca de provisiones? —preguntó Usopp a sus espaldas.

—Eh —volvió en sí; con un cigarro apagado en la boca, respondió—Sí, ¿por?

—Te acompaño, así te ayudo a cargar —dijo con calma, sin preocuparse por ocultar cuánto le gustaba estar a su lado.

Bajaron a tierra perdiendo de vista a todos sus nakama; el día recién empezaba, y el Log Pose tardaba al menos un día en adaptarse, así que tenían tiempo de sobra para pasear camuflados por el pueblo.

—¡Maldición! —se quejó el tirador haciéndose un lío con la capa que lo ocultaba. Para él no tenía sentido, si en teoría la recompensa caía sobre Sogeking, no sobre él.

Sanji frenó de golpe, observando las tiendas, y Usopp se lo llevó por delante, todavía peleando con la capa.

—Dios, eres peor que un crío —se quejó el cocinero tirando de la capucha para acomodársela.

—Bueno, ¿qué hay que comprar?

—No, primero vamos a divertirnos. Hay tiempo para comprar.

—¿Eh?

—Ya lo decidí —aseguró el cocinero—, todo el amor que le tenía guardado a Nami-swan lo repartiré en todas las bellezas que haya en este pueblo —dijo con emoción.

—Ey, Sanji, tenemos que pasar desapercibidos… —le recordó, pero el rubio ya estaba embobado con una de las mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

—Vamos.

—¡¿A dónde? —se vio arrastrado por el brazo, rumbo a lo desconocido.

—Busquemos chicas —lo miró, con una expresión pícara—¿Has estado con alguna chica antes?

—P-pues… —tartamudeó, incómodo por pregunta tan directa, sin embargo eran amigos y podían conversar de esos temas—Sí, pero no fueron muchas veces —confesó con vergüenza—, de hecho… sólo una —murmuró apocado y bajando la vista a la acera.

—Yo no puedo decir que he dormido con una belleza todas las semanas, pero la época en altamar se equilibra con la época en la que estuve en el Baratie, atendiendo hermosas damas.

Usopp frunció la frente; Sanji tenía fama de pervertido, adorador de mujeres, ya lo habían conocido así, pero no con tanta franqueza; y pese a tener que sentirse orgulloso por ser el confidente del cocinero, al contrario, se advirtió molesto. No le gustaba ese Sanji confidente de sus más bajos instintos heterosexuales.

—Yo te acompaño —aseguró—, pero me quedaré esperándote.

—No, tú te vienes conmigo a buscar chicas lindas —aseguró, contento por tener un compañero de juergas. Necesitaba borrar a Nami de su corazón, y aún más a Zoro de sus fantasías; creía que un poco de sexo despreocupado sería la solución—Mira esas dos bellezas, ¿cuál te gusta más?

—La que se pueda llegar a fijar en mí —contestó resignado—; a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes.

Sanji se vio tentado areír, pero al notar que su amigo hablaba en serio, prácticamente montó en cólera; le decepcionaba esa manera de pensar.

—¡Quiérete un poco! —le dio una patada en el trasero que casi lo tira de cara al suelo.

—Ser realista es mi peor defecto —No, con el tiempo descubrió que no era negativo; aún peor, era realista.

—Cielo santo —se frotó la frente, nunca había reparado en la baja autoestima de Usopp, tan orgulloso que éste era con otros tantos temas—, mírate —le exigió, reparando incluso él en lo crecido que estaba Usopp. Le había sentado bien a su cuerpo enclenque el cautiverio en el archipiélago Bowin—¿Qué pirata tiene este físico? —asintió conforme, volviendo en sí al dejar de mirar la anatomía de su amigo que tan bien se podía apreciar con ese pantalón y los minúsculos tiradores—Además la belleza es un concepto abstracto —resaltó.

—Lo sé…

—No pasa todo por lo visual —continuó—, a veces una persona transmite deseo o tiene el poder de generarte un hormigueo en el vientre, una tensión muscular. El simple roce o una mirada pueden encenderte mejor que cualquier rostro bello o figura perfecta. La manera de hablar, de caminar y…

—¡Ya entendí! —lo calló, saturado del asunto.

—Bien, entonces… —dio la vuelta para ir a la caza.

Usopp reconoció con cierta gracia que Sanji no era muy bien recibido por las chicas. Lo miraba y no lo entendía, más allá de que tenía cejas raras —eso no se discutía— era un hombre apuesto. Las mujeres estaban todas locas, definitivamente.

—No te preocupes, Sanji —consoló el tirador palmeándole el hombro luego del rechazo número nueve—, desafortunado en el amor, afortunado en el juego —dio la vuelta proponiendo—: ¿vamos a la casa de apuestas?

Sanji se resignó, y lo siguió por detrás.

—¿Será que estoy perdiendo mi encanto? —murmuró más para sí mismo, exhalando el humo con desgano. Desde que había dejado el Baratie para convertirse en pirata, su suerte con las mujeres había sufrido un drástico cambio. Podría llamar a su infortunio: La maldición de Nami; desde que la había conocido, se había convertido en _eso_.

Usopp lo miró, pero no se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que atravesó por su mente en ese momento. Sanji nunca había perdido el encanto, al contrario: con el tiempo se hizo más fuerte, maduro y atractivo.

¿Y por qué no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta? Esa fue la primera vez que lo sospechó. Las palabras del cocinero, esa mañana, quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza. Recién entendía eso de que no todo pasaba por lo visual, que había sensaciones que iban mucho más allá. ¿Hormigueo, tensión? ¿El ligero roce, la manera de hablar? Tragó saliva; ya no era un niño, entendía lo que le pasaba, pero se negaba a mirar a Sanji con esos ojos, porque Usopp era realista, y sabía que era en vano fantasear con imposibles. Pero un joven de su edad siempre cae fácilmente preso de las fantasías.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta de la hora, Sanji tenía que volver al Sunny a preparar el almuerzo. Le prometió que irían a la tarde a la casa de apuestas, pero el cocinero se olvidó del mundo cuando Robin aceptó ser su compañía. Era claro que ahora las atenciones estaban más centradas en ella que en Nami; aunque a Nami no dejaba de quererla y agasajarla, pese a que ella siguiese sin reparar en él. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si nada se hubiera quebrado. Incluso Usopp se sorprendía de la postura neutral y estoica de Zoro; pero no le importaba, si los tres estaban de acuerdo en hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, no era asunto suyo.

El tirador decidió quedarse en el barco, ahora que comenzaban a revelarse en él sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, exceptuando unos similares por Kaya —¡y era una chica al menos!—, no quería estar cerca de Sanji, de hecho se mantuvo lo más apartado posible de él. Sanji no tardó en darse cuenta, pues de pasar a estar pegados como sanguijuelas, ahora Usopp parecía huirle. Quizás se había enojado con él; recordaba que le había prometido ir a la casa de apuestas a cambio de haberle acompañado en su funesta caza. Así que a la noche, le prometió que al otro día, después de desayunar, irían juntos.

—No me interesa tanto ir a la casa de apuestas —Usopp le quitó importancia, porque en realidad no se la daba como pensaba el rubio. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaba el destino, le gustaba estar con Sanji, últimamente más que con cualquiera de sus otros nakama. Aunque no negaba que lo pasaba a lo grande con cada uno de ellos, en especial con Luffy y Chopper.

—Bueno, a donde tú quieras.

Usopp sonrió y asintió, parecía una cita; y por advertirse tan cursi tuvo ganas de golpearse, pero tenía a Sanji como público como para ofrecer esa extraña escena.

Luego de esa corta conversación, decidieron que era hora de ir a descansar. De nuevo volvían a ser los últimos en ir a acostarse.

—Me toca a mí lavar los platos hoy —dijo Usopp poniéndose de pie para terminar cuanto antes.

—Entonces yo me voy —el rubio dejó la esponja y dio la vuelta para irse—, que descanses.

—Igualmente —Usopp lo vio irse. Sanji a veces tenía la costumbre de bañarse antes de dormir, para quitarse el olor a comida que igualmente al otro día a primera hora volvería a tener. ¿Y por qué reparaba en ese pormenor? Trató de distraerse, de quitar la idea de su mente, pero de todos modos lavó los platos con rapidez para ir a asegurarse.

¿Qué pensaba hacer? ¿Espiar tras la mirilla? No tenía sentido, en absoluto, pero tampoco pudo evitar caminar hasta al baño y apoyar, desahuciado, la frente contra la puerta, dándose cuenta con más firmeza de eso que había querido reprimir. El ligero toque de la frente apoyándose contra la puerta y su larga nariz pegándose a ella, fueron suficiente para que se abriese apenas, generando un agudo chirrido que alertó al tirador; sin embargo, pese al peligro, no pudo evitar quedarse mirando, embelesado, la imagen del cocinero que podía apreciarse a través del espejo. No alcanzaba a verlo de cuerpo completo, pero sí lo necesario para dar lugar a la imaginación.

Se quedó algo boquiabierto, hasta que el ruido de las canillas cerrándose puso en marcha sus huesos. Se encerró en la cocina, cuya oscuridad lo envolvía relajándolo. Sanji salió del baño y caminó hasta el cuarto de los chicos, notando que Usopp no estaba. ¿Cuánto podía tomarle lavar los platos? No le dio mayor importancia.

En la cocina Usopp seguía turbado, incapaz de poder seguir reprimiéndolo un segundo más. Su pene endurecido era buen referente del deseo que sentía hacia su amigo. Llevó una mano hasta los pantalones, metiéndola dentro para poder alcanzar el miembro y masturbarse. Con calma, lentamente, gozando de cada segundo ocupado en la gloriosa imagen de Sanji desnudo y mojado. Imaginando esos trozos de piel que no había podido conocer.

La cadencia de la muñeca aumentó, y los gemidos se hicieron audibles. Sintió el estómago contraído, un vacío en el vientre, el cosquilleo particular que le invadía cuando se tocaba, pero mucho más intenso al tener una fantasía tan tangente de la cual valerse. El semen brotó, al igual que el ronco gemido, ensuciándole la ropa. Podía sentir el pene palpitar en su mano, aún endurecido. Se quedó estático, como si reparase por primera vez en lo que estaba haciendo, como si volviese de un trance profundo para reparar en que se había tocado pensando en un hombre como Sanji, en un nakama, un compañero con el que pasaba horas, días enteros, con un tipo que adoraba las mujeres hermosas. Cuando la primera lágrima cayó se insultó en voz alta:

—Eres un maricón. —Siempre le había molestado ese lado sensible que contradecía su orgullo. Al final acababa llorando superado por las situaciones, como si fuera Nami o cualquier otra chica. —Los hombres no lloran —se consoló—, menos los piratas. —Era una estupidez, sí, pero lo único que había hallado para intentar frenar la angustia que crecía en su pecho a pasos agigantados.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la puerta y escondió el rostro entre las piernas incapaz de contenerse. De todos modos estaba solo, así que podía dar rienda suelta a su dolor momentáneo.

Sanji abrió los ojos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? Conociendo a Usopp, quizás se había desmayado del susto y ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente; porque no podía tardar tanto en lavar los platos. Sin embargo desechó esa posibilidad; debía reconocer que Usopp en esos dos años que pasaron recluidos, se había hecho más fuerte y más valiente; ya no titubeaba tanto en el campo de batalla, se lo notaba más seguro.

Suspiró, harto de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo mejor sería ir a comprobar que su amigo estaba bien para así poder dormir tranquilo. Observó que la luminaria del baño estaba apagada y la puerta abierta, en el puesto de vigilancia estaba Zoro, así que no pensaba subir. Fue a la cocina, que era el último lugar donde lo había visto, pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta no cedió, algo había del otro lado que la trababa.

—Ey, Usopp… ¿estás bien?

—¿Eh? —Se sobresaltó—Sí —respondió con torpeza poniéndose de pie de inmediato—, estoy bien. —Se secó las lágrimas y trató de ocultar posibles pruebas que lo dejasen en evidencia. Maldijo su suerte, que justo fuera Sanji el que apareciera en un momento tan bochornoso como ese.

—Abre —exigió con el ceño fruncido—, ¿por qué estás encerrado aquí? —notó que las luces estaban apagadas. ¿Qué hacía sentado en el suelo?

Usopp abrió, tratando de ocultar la mirada, pero la luz de una luna nueva en la claridad de la noche fue suficiente para que Sanji notase la humedad en sus mejillas. Extrañaba sus cigarrillos, pues de tener uno se lo habría llevado a la boca. No hizo mención de un innegable llanto, pensó en preguntarle si todo estaba bien, y en el caso de que Usopp quisiera conversarlo con él, lo escucharía. Sin embargo al entrar no pudo evitar percibir, con pasmosa facilidad, el característico aroma a la semilla del hombre. Era fuerte, era intenso, e inundaba toda la cocina. Ese nuevo detalle le sorprendió tanto que se hizo de los cigarrillos para prender uno, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer en un momento evidentemente incómodo a más no poder.

—Me voy a dormir —musitó el tirador sin atreverse a mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

—Usopp —lo llamó con más seguridad—, ¿qué pasa?

Pero el mentado no respondió. Se marchó al cuarto de los chicos y trató de relajarse para así quedarse dormido. Sanji entonces se quedó solo en la cocina, pensando en qué motivos podía tener su nakama para llorar y, evidentemente, masturbarse al mismo tiempo. Arqueó las cejas, Usopp era tan raro.

Ya habían pasado la edad en donde masturbarse daba culpa, ¿qué era entonces? ¿Qué le atormentaba? A veces el tirador no se daba cuenta de cuánto valía para los demás Mugiwara. Siempre preocupándolos. Siempre _preocupándolo_.

Chistó en la oscuridad, apagando el cigarrillo. Ver llorar a Usopp no era extraño, todos alguna vez habían reparado en ese lado sentimental, pero en esa ocasión le perturbó. En esa ocasión Sanji necesitó saber qué agobiaba a su amigo, y ver si podía hacer algo para ayudarlo. Afin de cuentas eran como una familia, siempre se cuidaban los unos a los otros.

Cerró la puerta de la cocina, yéndose a dormir. Quizás al otro día tendría la posibilidad de sondear al respecto estando los dos solos.

* * *

_"Continuará" Brook dixit._

* * *

_Suena música de telenovela de fondo. Bueno, ¿qué decir? Que no estaba muy segura de publicar éste fic porque sé que no tiene un buen comienzo y pinta ser súper romántico, pero promesa de que más adelante se pone interesante XD (y no, no es sólo romance)_

_Es el primer fic que sería por capítulos que hago en OP :), siempre pensé que iba a ser un SanZo, ¿quién me iba a decir que resultaría ser un SanUso?_

_Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^. _

_10 de febrero de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

De nuevo las capas, Usopp la odiaba. Encima hacía suficiente calor como para considerarlas una verdadera molestia, de mal en peor había decidido ponerse una camisa. ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, sólo le había apetecido lucir distinto al menos una vez, aunque llevase los mismos pantalones.

No sabían adónde se dirigían, pero los carteles pegados en la pared sobre una feria parecía ser mejor opción que seguir dando vueltas por el mercado. Sanji de nuevo pretendía ir a la caza de chicas, aunque no tuviera suerte. Pero cuando se disponían a llegar, lo que pareció ser un tiro los hizo voltear. A lo lejos vieron un cuerpo en el suelo y la gente a su alrededor tomando distancia a gritos.

Los dos mugiwara se acercaron a la escena, Usopp se quitó la capucha inclinándose para mirar la terminación extraña que tenía la bala. Poseía una coleta con dos triángulos iguales que sobresalía por encima de la herida.

—Vino de allí —trazó la supuesta trayectoria del proyectil, señalando a la distancia lo que parecía ser el tejado de un bar.

—Es un marine —reparó Sanji, y palmeó el hombro de Usopp instándolo a incorporarse—; será mejor irnos, no tardarán en aparecer más marines.

El tirador se puso de pie y siguió a Sanji por un callejón para escapar de la escena. Dos encapuchados junto a un cadáver no daba buena imagen.

—¿Quién le habrá disparado? ¿Por qué? Ey, Sanji —lo frenó, tratando de encontrar las respuestas en él—¿Será verdad que los piratas de Barbanegra están aquí?

—En tal caso deberíamos estar atentos a los marines. Ellos me preocupan también, no sólo los piratas. —Intentó desviarse del tema, no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto. Por mucho que les pesara, hasta que el Log Pose no estuviera listo y, en especial, hasta que su capitán no lo decidiese, no podían marchar. Y Luffy parecía tener intenciones de quedarse ahí, como si estuviera buscando algo; quizás aliviar el dolor que le producía el recuerdo de Ace. —Mira, ya llegamos.

Usopp dejó el tema ahí, concentrándose en el paseo, la feria era muy animada y estaba llena de niños.

Sanji vio a lo lejos un puesto de tiro al blanco, y sonrió picándole el hombro con un dedo para hacerle voltear. Señaló la acera de enfrente y Usopp sonrió con complicidad. Lo primero que hicieron al acercarse fue ver los premios:

—Mira qué buen reloj de bolsillo—señaló Sanji lo que parecía ser el premio mayor.

Sin embargo, con sinceridad, a Usopp ninguno le llamaba la atención:

—¿Quieres algo en especial? ¿Ese reloj? —le daba a elegir, porque a él no le interesaba ninguno de los botines en particular.

—Señor —Antes de responder, Sanji se dirigió al dueño del local—, ¿se puede canjear los premios por dinero?

—Por supuesto —respondió con inocencia. La ficha valía lo suficiente para dejarlos intentar varias veces; no solían ir muchas personas con talento a una feria, mucho menos piratas, y como todo juego de feria, tenía su trampa.

Sin embargo Usopp se acomodó para, en pocos minutos, darle a todos los objetivos, incluso aquellos que estaban puestos de tal forma que alguien con poca destreza no pudiera darle. El tirador recibió con emoción el fajo de billetes, que no era mucho, pero lo suficiente para tentarlo de nuevo. Sanji sonrió, se irían con un buen botín. No obstante, cuando acertó todos los tiros de nuevo, el comerciante se negó rotundamente a canjeárselo por dinero.

—No, toma el regalo —si seguía así, iba a quebrar.

—¡¿Por qué? Si antes nos había canjeado por dinero —reclamó Sanji, decepcionado de ver que la estafa no estaba saliendo como ellos la habían planeado.

—Su amigo hace trampa —acusó el comerciante—, es imposible darles a todas de un sólo tiro —exageraba, porque no podía reconocerles que un experto tirador no era bueno para su negocio y lo mejor era valerse de una excusa para poder echarlos. —Tomen el premio y lárguense.

—¡Ey, mi amigo es el mejor tirador del mundo—bramó Sanji a punto de saltarle a la yugular y llamando la atención de los transeúntes, tenía ganas de quebrar la tarima de una patada—, no le llame tramposo, negociante de mierda!

—Ya, Sanji… —pidió desesperado, guardando en el bolsillo de su camisa el reloj—vámonos, estamos armando demasiado jaleo —miró, nervioso, a sus costados, tratando de visualizar algún marine o señal de peligro. Junto a él había un hombre observando la escena, quien sonrió siguiéndoles por detrás cuando los dos mugiwara se alejaron del puesto.

Pararon en uno de comida para llevarles con el dinero ganando algunas golosinas a Chopper y Luffy —además Usopp también quería, aunque lo hubiera negado—. Sanji se metió en el mar de gente mientras él se contentó con observar el entorno. Un hombre alto, pálido y delgado le llamó la atención, llevaba una capa y un arma extraña. Lo más perturbador de todo es que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Te vi —dijo el hombre, lo había visto efectuar esos disparos y podía asegurar que era bueno en la materia.

—¿Disculpe? —Usopp frunció la frente.

—Tienes buena puntería —se colocó el rifle sobre el hombro—, te vi en el puesto de tiro al blanco, y eres un buen tirador —aclaró.

—Sí, señor, el mejor —respondió con sentido orgullo y una sonrisa. El sujeto entonces pensó que no era bueno tener competencia. Sanji lo distrajo al volver para pasarle una manzana acaramelada. Cuando Usopp volvió a girar la cabeza para seguir conversando, el hombre se estaba alejando.

—¿Quién era? —simuló preguntarlo con desinterés y al paso.

—No sé, alguien que me habló.

—¿Qué quería? —Al ver la mirada de extrañeza y gracia que había adoptado Usopp, trató de justificar tanta insistencia de su parte—No deberíamos hablar con nadie, los marines están camuflados entre la gente buscando a los piratas de Barbanegra, ¿recuerdas?

Asintió y en silencio siguió al cocinero, quien le había preguntado por el próximo destino sin recibir respuesta a cambio.

—Usopp —lo llamó—, ¿qué pasa? —se preguntaba qué le había dicho el hombre para dejarlo así, tan taciturno.

—Nada, ¿me decías?

—Adónde vamos ahora.

—No sé… —alzó los hombros; se volvía a decir que en verdad no le importaba el destino, sino la compañía.

—Vayamos al bar… No, al bar no —se arrepintió de inmediato—, ahí no va a haber chicas lindas, sólo piratas —y él no tenía intenciones de cruzarse en especial con uno de ellos. Zoro seguro que estaba ahí, o durmiendo en el Sunny.

Dieron un par de vueltas para conocer toda la feria antes de volver sobre sus pasos e irse derecho al mercado en busca de bellezas, pero en lo que sería la entrada y salida de la feria, un ruido casi imperceptible y muy particular atravesó el bullicio de gente. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido; Sanji enseguida advirtió que se trataba de una bala, pero cuando volteó para asegurarse deque Usopp estaba bien, éste caía de espaldas al suelo, con expresión de dolor.

—¡Mierda! —Sanji se agachó sin saber cómo reaccionar, tomó al tirador entre los brazos y lo soltó sin remordimientos dejando que cayese estrepitosamente al suelo. Observó hacia donde señalaba el dedo tembloroso de Usopp; si la bala había venido de allí, se abriría paso a patadas hasta dar con el malnacido. Bajó la vista, reparando en el detalle de que la bala tenía la misma terminación que la que había matado al marine.

—¡Me muero! —dramatizó Usopp. Sanji notó que estaba bien dentro de todo, pero lo mejor sería atenderlo a él. Aunque tuviera ganas de ir detrás del que efectuó el disparo, debía priorizar la salud de su nakama.

—Quédate quieto, iré a buscar a Chopper.

—¡¿A dónde quieres que vaya? ¡Me duele como para salir corriendo! —sentía, extrañamente, las extremidades entumecidas.

No podía dejarlo solo, Sanji volvió sobre sus pasos para tomarlo entre los brazos y cargarlo. El revuelo que habían armado y los gritos de las personas que habían presenciado la escena, alertaría a los marines.

—Esto es patético —reclamó Usopp aferrándose a la camisa de Sanji—, me siento como una mujer en su noche de bodas.

—¡No es gracioso, Usopp! —reprochó.

—Bájame —exigió abochornado—, creo que puedo caminar.

Sanji lo dejó en suelo, refunfuñando.

—¡Santo Dios, siempre metiéndote en problemas —acusó como si fuera culpa de Usopp—, siempre preocupándome!

El tirador sonrió internamente con esas últimas palabras e intentó caminar solo, pero al final necesitó la ayuda del cocinero, apoyarse en su hombro al menos. Sanji no dejaba de pensar, intuición quizás, que sería prudente cargarlo y echar a correr. No parecía que su vida peligrase pese a tener un certero tiro en el corazón, pero que no hubiera presencia de una cantidad considerable de sangre le daba mala espina.

—¡Que no! —reclamó el tirador al ver las intenciones de Sanji por rodearle con un brazo la cintura y cargarlo sobre el hombro como una bolsa de patatas.

—¡Al carajo!

—¡Sanji, puedo caminar! —pero el mentado lo ignoró, echando a correr rumbo al Sunny. Allí Chopper, luego de gritar que Usopp necesitaba urgentemente un doctor, siguió a Sanji detrás hasta la enfermería; en pocos minutos, los Mugiwara que estaban presentes en el Sunny, coparon el reducido espacio.

—Quítale la camisa —pidió el doctor al cocinero, dando la vuelta para preparar los elementos a usar.

Sanji obedeció en el acto, pero titubeó un instante al tocar los tiradores; le pidió permiso a Usopp, como si fuera alguna chica, quien sólo frunció la frente en respuesta. El cocinero se los quitó con prisa arrancando los botones de la camisa; por reflejo Usopp se llevó una mano a la herida, la bala había quedado en la prenda, firmemente adherida a algo que, en ese momento, no le dieron mayor importancia. Chopper revisó la herida y luego de hacer una pequeña prueba, advirtió que la bala, que en realidad era un dardo, poseía un fuerte veneno, letal y efectivo. Le pidió a Sanji que limpiara la herida mientras él preparaba el antídoto, mencionando que era un milagro que estuviera vivo. Sin embargo no debería parecerles extraño, a fin de cuentas ellos no eran personas normales.

—No voy a morir —terció Usopp, adolorido—; en el archipiélago Bowin fui mordido, tragado y masticado por todo tipo de plantas venenosas.

—Debes haber desarrollado algún tipo de inmunidad —dijo el doctor.

Usopp sonreía más allá del dolor, pues podía sentir las manos de Sanji curándole la herida; el ligero roce lograba estremecerlo aunque no fuera momento para reparar en esos detalles. Por la cercanía podía oler el aroma a tabaco que desprendía el cuerpo del rubio, mezclado con el sempiterno olor a comida marítima al que ahora se le sumaba el del sudor por correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Ese cóctel era como un narcótico, un afrodisíaco. O tal vez sólo era la cercanía o por tratarse de Sanji.

Chopper se acercó con todo preparado y le inyectó el antídoto. Le aconsejó descansar, dijo que era normal sentir las extremidades dormidas y que los efectos podían durar al menos un día. Sin embargo ya para la tarde, a pocas horas del parte médico del reno, Usopp estaba de pie, como nuevo, entrando en la cocina en donde estaban todos esperando la comida.

—¿No deberías estar acostado? —retó el cocinero preparando la merienda.

—Usopp, ¿ya estás bien? —preguntó el capitán con seriedad, esa poco habitual y que sólo adoptaba cuando alguien se metía con algo que él consideraba importante.

—Sí, me siento bien —respondió ambas preguntas, para recibir otra de Luffy.

—¿Sabes quién fue?

Usopp pareció dudar; sospechaba de quien pudo haber sido, pero… quizás se estaba equivocando, y muy feo. Sin embargo fue el cocinero quien lo dijo:

—En la feria Usopp conoció a un hombre —dio la vuelta dejando de lado la preparación de la comida—, llevaba un arma extraña, parecía ser un rifle—dijo demostrando que no le había pasado desapercibido el detalle. —Pero no sé qué le dijo —completó con circunspección, dándole pie al tirador para hablar.

—No me dijo nada en especial —Usopp alzó los hombros—, sólo me elogió porque acerté todos los tiros dos veces en un juego. Pero nada más —seguía sin verle lo relevante.

—Los piratas de Barbanegra están aquí —dijo Zoro quebrando el silencio.

—¿Pero qué motivos podrían llegar a tener para querer matar a Usopp? —meditó Nami con sorpresa.

—Quizás era alguien de la marina —se animó a opinar Chopper.

—Puede ser —concedió Robin para no apenar al reno, sin embargo enseguida analizó la situación—, pero si la misma bala que hirió a Nariz Larga tenía la misma terminación que la bala que mató al marine… parece ser que se trata más bien de piratas.

—A fin de cuentas —dijo Franky—, somos los Mugiwara y estamos siendo buscados por el gobierno mundial, sin quitar que aquí en el Nuevo Mundo están los mejores piratas del mundo en una competencia feroz.

—Por supuesto —dijo Sanji—, Usopp está pronto a convertirse en el mejor tirador del mundo, si es que ya no lo es.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Luffy con fe ciega en esa afirmación mientras los demás asentían, la incrédula Nami incluida.

Usopp sonrió hinchado de orgullo.

—Quizás sea así —dijo Brook—, aquí en este lugar tendremos que cuidarnos, porque estamos en la mira del gobierno y en la de otros piratas que preferirían tenernos muertos. ¿Señorita? —Se dirigió a Nami con solemnidad—¿Podría decirme cuánto tarda el Log Pose en habituarse y… mostrarme las bragas?

Y mientras Sanji le daba un puntapié en la cabeza al esqueleto, la navegante respondió:

—Por lo que averigüé en el pueblo, sólo tendremos que esperar un día más.

Usopp se sentó junto a sus compañeros mientras ellos seguían dialogando sobre el nuevo rumbo a tomar y lo que había que hacer. Zoro y Luffy bregaban por ir tras ambos grupos, Barbanegra y la Marina. Los más sensatos del grupo declararon que eso era suicido. Eran los Mugiwara, no los Dioses del Olimpo.

El tirador se contentó con observar a Sanji, cómo preparaba la comida con notable alegría. ¿Alguno lo notaba? ¿Sanji mismo sabía cuán feliz se veía mientras cocinaba?

—¡Aquí tienes Nami-swan, tu merienda del amor! ¡Y aquí la de Robin-chwan!

Usopp sonrió con algo de agobio, algunas cosas parecían no estar dispuestas a cambiar nunca. Se entretuvo merendando junto a un serio Luffy que se debatía entre ir tras Barbanegra o cuidar a su grupo, porque suponía lo que eso implicaría para sus compañeros. Como capitán debía velar por la seguridad de ellos, y lo cierto es que corría el rumor de que Akainu estaba en la isla. La situación de Sabaody podía llegar a repetirse; le aterraba la idea aunque supiera disimularlo muy bien al igual que el resto. No quería que sus _nakama_ resultasen heridos o incluso algo peor, porque lo de Kuma había sido suerte y benevolencia.

…

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, el cocinero llamó a todos, sin embargo Usopp no apareció por la cocina. Recién caía en la cuenta de que desde la merienda, y era sólo un poco más de un par de horas, no lo había visto ni oído cerca.

—Ey, vayan a buscar a Usopp.

—Está en el cuarto de los chicos —fue la contestación de Luffy, atragantado con comida.

—Ya fui a ver cómo estaba —dijo Chopper sentándose a la mesa—, dijo que ahora viene.

Sin embargo los minutos pasaban y Usopp seguía sin aparecer. Sanji refunfuñó, le molestaba tener que aceptar que le preocupaba un poco; todavía estaba herido, ¿y si había entrado en shock y ahora estaba desmayado en el suelo? Bueno, de ser así Chopper, siendo el médico del barco, no entraría a la cocina tan campante a sentarse a comer como si nada.

—¿A dónde vas, Sanji? —Nami arqueó las cejas, pero enseguida entendió—No debe tener hambre.

—¿Usopp, sin hambre? —El cocinero arqueó las cejas incrédulo, yéndose por la puerta. Usopp tenía casi la misma hambre voraz que Luffy, sólo que menos capacidad para almacenar comida.

Sanji encontró al tirador semi echado en la hamaca con lo que parecía ser la camisa que usaba al momento del disparo.

—Ey, la comida se enfría.

Usopp no reparó en el detalle de que había sido Sanji quien personalmente lo había ido a buscar; siempre mandaba a otro, a lo sumo podía llegar a interrumpir su cena y mover sus huesos por todo el Sunny cuando se trataba de alguna de las chicas. En ese momento la prenda parecía acaparar toda su atención. El tirador miró a su amigo con una huidiza sonrisa.

—Lo lamento mucho —ante el desconcierto de su compañero, aclaró—, el reloj… se estropeó.

Se lo mostró, y en efecto tenía un agujero que lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Vio el dardo de punta larga entre los dedos de Usopp y el agujero en la camisa, justamente en donde estaba el bolsillo.

—Pero qué dices, idiota —se lo arrebató de las manos de mala manera—, deberíamos dar las gracias, éste reloj te ha salvado la vida.

Usopp lo sabía, por eso asintió reiteradas veces. De no haberse puesto el reloj en ese bolsillo, ¡de no haberse puesto camisa! El dardo hubiera atravesado su cuerpo dándole de lleno en el corazón, y ahí sí que no habría inmunidad que le valiese.

—Lo sé, pero… —no pudo completar la frase, quería decir muchas cosas, pero al final acabó por resumirlo— quería regalártelo, porque te había gustado.

Había más, desde ya. Ese reloj simbolizaba para él una tarde junto a Sanji, un momento en el que había podido lucirse en el campo que mejor manejaba, para sentirse orgulloso ante el cocinero, quien parecía no tener que envidiarle nada a nadie. Siempre había deseado ser tan fuerte como lo eran Zoro, Sanji y Luffy, pero sabía que estaba lejos de ello, sólo podía valerse de su inteligencia y habilidad.

A Sanji le había gustado el reloj, y a Usopp ganarlo para poder dárselo. Un simple objeto que encerraba un significado muy simple: se había sentido feliz, había sido el mejor día en mucho tiempo, quizás en muchos años, tal vez en toda su vida. Pese al infortunio, ni siquiera eso había podido opacar sus emociones.

El reloj estropeado parecía estar diciéndole que ese era el destino que le esperaba con Sanji, y no le gustaba nada esa extraña sensación. Aunque desde un inicio se había mentalizado que no debía hacerse ilusiones.

—Eso no importa —chistó Sanji frunciendo el ceño y haciéndole volver en sí—, ¿qué carajo puede importar un reloj junto a una vida? —Dio la vuelta, apremiando—Se enfría… la comida. ¿Vienes? Conseguí un pez de una isla de otoño, te gustaban más los peces de ahí ¿no?

Usopp sonrió, eso era cierto. Saltó de la hamaca dejando la camisa rota para ir tras su amigo a la cocina. Para cuando llegó, Sanji tuvo que calentar en la sartén el plato de ambos mientras que el resto ya estaban terminando de comer; al final quedaron ellos dos solos, poco a poco los demás se fueron marchando.

—Bueno, terminé de comer —dijo Sanji con notable buen ánimo—, a la vuelta lavo los platos.

—Ey, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó sin intenciones de entrometerse, sólo que ya era de noche y aunque hubiera tiendas abiertas Nami iría al otro día en busca de lo que faltaba.

—A conquistar chicas —dijo con alegría y un cigarrillo apagado colgando de su boca. Lo encendió y dio un paso, pero frenó al escuchar el reclamo de su amigo.

—Es… es tarde.

Sanji se lo quedó mirando con exagerado asombro. No sabía si reír o preguntarle si el veneno le había afectado alguna zona del cerebro.

—Prometo volver temprano, papá —arqueó las cejas, dándole una calada al cigarro. Tomó el plato para dejarlo en la pileta, debía acomodar al menos un poco antes de irse.

—N-no —titubeó Usopp acaparando la completa atención del cocinero.

—¿No? —la risita se le escapó.

—Es peligroso —ahora sí Sanji soltó una carcajada sentida.

—¿Qué te pasa, Usopp? —le tiró el paño para secar por la cabeza—¿Desde cuándo te cedieron la tutela sobre mí?

—Es una isla peligrosa para que andes solo —sabía que eso era estúpido de su parte. Sí, era peligroso, pero se trataba de Sanji, podía cuidarse.

—¿Qué?—Creyó adivinar las intenciones de su amigo—, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces? —recargó la espalda contra la mesada. —Vamos, admite que te da envidia y que quieres venir —lo picó, porque Usopp había adoptado un semblante serio y apesadumbrado que le inquietaba.

—No es eso, idiota —frunció la frente, mirando el plato ya vacío que Sanji aprovechó para quitarle con el fin de que le prestase atención a él y a la conversación en vez de al plato.

—Luego iré contigo —musitó sin tanta confianza como al inicio. Comenzaba a intuir que algo raro le pasaba a Usopp; a decir verdad desde hacía un par de días, pero recién entonces podía reparar en el detalle.

—No es eso… —bajó la vista, sintiendo que el aire del planeta se había agotado de golpe. El cocinero guardó silencio, no se atrevía preguntarle a qué se debía. Por su lado el tirador comprendía que era inútil todo intento de su parte. A Sanji sólo le atraían las curvas femeninas. Suspiró, sin poder evitar que todo lo pensado se le escapase en una simple pregunta—: ¿Tanto te gusta Nami?... ¿Tanto te gustan las chicas? —Fue una pregunta retórica.

—Pues... sí —respondió con tono despreocupado, arqueando otra vez las rizadas cejas y rascándose la barbilla. Podía ver la tristeza en Usopp y eso le desconsolaba. No quería lastimarlo, al contrario, Usopp siempre había sido uno de sus protegidos junto a Chopper y las chicas; el resto sabía cuidarse solo. De repente el recuerdo de la conversación mantenida con el pirata Zeff y las palabras de éste, emergieron a la luz. Sonrió con algo de melancolía y resignación, gesto que logró llamar la atención de un abstraído tirador—¿Sabes? Una vez el viejo me comparó la vida con un buffet —Seguía sin saber dónde lo había escuchado antes que en boca de Zeff. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo y se animó a soltar esas palabras—Hay que tratar de probar todos los platos.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? —pareció preguntarlo con enojo, pero sólo era sorpresa y nerviosismo.

Y en vez de respondérselo, el cocinero preguntó:

—¿Te gustan las chicas? —El tirador volvió a bajar la vista al suelo, comenzando a sentir un imperceptible temblequeo. No supo de dónde sacó coraje para al menos poder responder con una negación de cabeza. Reconocía que le atraían, o al menos había sentido ese cariño especial por Kaya y la atracción natural hacia las chicas bonitas, como Nami y Robin. Sin embargo con Sanji era distinto.

—¿Te gustan los chicos? —Volvió a inquirir el rubio con calma, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ni verbal ni física; eso había sido suficiente—: ¿Te gusto yo?

Hubiera preferido que le mirara a los ojos, pero Usopp seguía con la vista gacha, incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa más que temblar. A duras penas volvió a responder con un gesto corporal, la voz no le salía. Asintió una vez, y fue suficiente.

Un silencio pesado sobrevino, hasta que el cocinero trató de disipar el denso ambiente.

—Me halaga —fue sincero.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —alcanzó a elevar un poco la cabeza, pero no podía aún mirarlo a los ojos.

—Usopp —dijo con cierta energía—, lo tienes pegado en la frente.

Las miradas que le había dedicado esa mañana mientras se cambiaba la ropa en la habitación de los chicos, había sido lo primero que le llamó la atención; pero le restó importancia, y se fue con él a la feria con total despreocupación. Fueron detalles, mínimos, que en su momento los tomaba como muestras de amistad. Lo cierto es que Usopp acababa por comportarse como un amante celoso. Al menos eso había parecido minutos antes, impidiéndole salir.

Sonrió para aligerarle el peso al otro; todo eso tenía su lado bueno, pues las acotaciones de Usopp, bien o mal, le habían ayudado a recuperarse de la humillación que había sentido al encontrar a Zoro y a Nami haciendo eso que él hubiera querido hacer con uno de los dos, o con los dos a ser posible.

Le alimentaba el ego, le hacía creer que valía mucho más de lo que quizás en verdad valía; lo ensalzaba cuando bien sabía el cocinero que no era perfecto, que era un humano con más defectos que virtudes. Eso creía, pero Usopp parecía estar ahí para refutárselo y demostrarle todas esas cualidades que ni siquiera él sabía que poseía. A veces eran detalles tontos, pero lo eran. Podía sentir la admiración del tirador, y esa muestra de afecto era incomparable a cualquier otro sentimiento; porque Usopp hablaba desde el cariño que le tenía, y eso le enternecía.

—Perdón —de nuevo Sanji volvía a ser sincero. Lamentaba y le dolía admitir que de cierta forma le había usado para sentirse bien consigo mismo.

—No tienes porqué pedirme perdón. Igual lo imaginaba… —admitió entendiendo con claridad que el rubio no iba a corresponderle. —Yo lo lamento… lamento ponerte en esta situación incómoda— Se sentía triste, porque comenzaba a intuir que la relación con Sanji ya no sería igual. Algo definitivamente se había roto; como el reloj.

—No lo lamentes. No te juzgo —Era lo mínimo que podía hacer, porque de hecho, no podía hacer otra cosa más que consolarlo. Nunca antes había estado involucrado tan emocionalmente con un hombre. Cuando alguno se le insinuaba, lo mandaba a orbitar de una patada, pero en ese caso era distinto, porque se trataba de un amigo, y no de cualquiera, era Usopp, a quien quería más de lo que podía suponer. Creyó haber sentido algo similar a la atracción o a la curiosidad por el marimo, no obstante jamás había contemplado la posibilidad de estar con un hombre, por eso continuó hablando—Pero... —El tan temido "pero", siempre hay uno que lo arruina todo.

—¿Pero?

—Pero me toma por sorpresa... —Sonrió, nervioso; podía sentir el alocado palpitar de su corazón, en verdad era una situación incómoda—Me halaga aunque no pueda corresponderte.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, asumiéndolo del todo—; no soy Nami… no soy una chica.

—No se trata sólo de eso –confesó—, hay otros… asuntos… de fondo.

Era tan complicado de explicar, que no sabía por dónde empezar, así que se quedó callado rogando para que Usopp lo entendiese sin necesidad de más palabras.

—¿Qué asuntos?

—Muchos... —suspiró—que eres mi _nakama_, que pasamos días enteros juntos, que estamos siendo perseguidos... que si las cosas salen mal, podríamos estropearle el viaje a todos.

—Si yo... si yo no fuese _nakama_ tuyo, si... no fuésemos piratas... ¡quizás vecinos en una aldea! —exclamó con emoción logrando de una bendita vez poder mirarlo a los ojos—¿C-contemplarías la... posibilidad de quererme tanto como a Nami?

—Lo más probable, quizás. —No pretendía estropearle las ilusiones, pero no dejaba de sentir que él no podía corresponder a un hombre. No estaba preparado para eso; admitía sentir curiosidad, pero de ahí a hacer, había una gran diferencia. Ni tampoco podía tomar a Usopp como un desahogo, porque se trataba de alguien con quien tenía un vínculo, compartía el día a día y sobre todo lo estimaba. Usopp no era tan _fuerte_ como Zoro.

Tal vez lo estaba subestimando.

—No entiendo por qué —parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con el rubio—, si yo fuera chica y nos lleváramos como nos llevamos, estoy seguro de que me tendrías en cuenta —lo miró, con dolor, pues no era idiota—, porque Nami también es tu _nakama_ y sin embargo…

Sanji se vio acorralado, tenía un buen punto. Olvidaba que Usopp era demasiado astuto: si había estado arrastrándole el ala a Nami desde que la conoció, su pretexto de la amistad se desmoronaba por sí sola.

—No se trata de que no seas chica —Se apresuró a aclarar—. Con Nami no tengo una amistad como con la tuya —No le costaba admitirlo, desde que había puesto su interés en ella, al igual que en Robin, podía considerarlas unas buenas camaradas, sin embargo no dejaría de existir otro tipo de interés, y la amistad no sería más que una hipocresía. Con Usopp había de esa complicidad masculina.

—No, se trata de que no te gusto. —No esperaba menos; si Sanji, por algún poder místico, comenzara a reparar en los hombres, en el último en que se fijaría sería en él.

—¿Qué dices, Usopp? —Se mostró molesto, comprendía lo que había querido expresar—No se trata de eso, no pasa por eso... —Tomó aire, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente—Quizás solamente por el hecho de que no puedo estar con un chico sin sentirme incómodo con la idea, porque si fueras chica, créeme... —dejó la oración a medio formar. —Pero no puedo dejar de ser yo de la noche a la mañana. —Guardó silencio.—¿Sabes…?

—¿Qué? —lo alentó, ese cambio comenzaba a encender una pequeña llama en él.

—Tú lo dijiste, Usopp: Nos llevamos bien. Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta la manera en la que me tratas… levantándome el ánimo con dos palabras. Ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber qué decirme, o para darte cuenta de cómo estoy. Contigo puedo hablar de temas que tratar con otros me incomoda... y sí, me pareces lindo. De una manera tan cursi que me dan ganas de golpearme por baboso.

La sonrisa de Usopp fue ancha, despreocupada, como si no le importase dejar por sentado cuánto le alegraban las últimas palabras del cocinero. Había experimentado unas irrefrenables ganas de ponerse de pie y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.

—Será mejor ir a dormir.

—¿No ibas a salir? —Preguntó con sorpresa, disimulando la felicidad que le causaba ese arrepentimiento. Vio cómo negaba para irse por la puerta.

—Que descanses.

Usopp suspiró y se perdió en sus cavilaciones, hasta que reparó en el pormenor de que la cocina estaba sucia cuando todas las noches, religiosamente, antes de irse a dormir, el cocinero dejaba todo reluciente para el otro día. El tirador se puso de pie y se encargó de al menos lavar los trastos. Se notaba que le había perturbado, sólo esperaba que no para mal.

De repente la idea de que Sanji buscaba huir de él no le pareció tan descabellada e improbable. Dejó el plato dentro del agua, y se aferró del borde de la pileta; lo que había hecho era una estupidez, había perdido a un amigo, lo había alejado de él.

Lo había espantado, literalmente.

Tal vez no era así, pero de todos modos Usopp eligió tomar distancia, para no importunar a Sanji de ninguna manera y más de lo que ya lo había hecho; sin embargo el cocinero seguía buscándolo, como si quisiera reanudar un vínculo que evidentemente ya estaba quebrado.

La tarde del día siguiente fue decisiva para ambos, fue una prueba de fuego.

Se habían mantenido alejados en el pueblo, Sanji había ido por su lado en busca de chicas, mientras que Luffy también fue en busca de carne… pero de la que es para comer.

Ellos cuatro harían las últimas compras necesarias antes de partir; Chopper era el burro de carga, al igual que Usopp, y Zoro no era más que el guardaespaldas.

No habían comprado demasiado para cuando Nami advirtió que el espadachín se había perdido; sin embargo más le preocupaba el descenso brusco de temperatura. Podía sentirlo en la atmósfera, la presión parecía indicar que se avecinaba una gran tempestad, aunque como mucho podía tratarse de un tifón. Algo era claro: una tormenta fuerte caería en poco tiempo.

Le había colmado la misma sensación que sintió en Loguetown, aquella vez cuando escapaban de los marines, sólo que multiplicado, quizás porque las tormentas en el Grand Line eran mil veces más intensas.

—¿Dónde se metió Zoro? —despotricó la navegante para, acto seguido, verlo echando humo a lo lejos; detrás le corrían centenares de marines. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Habían llegado a la isla más refuerzos ese mismo día?

—¡Zoro, no los traigas para aquí! —exclamaron los otros tres echando a correr en sentido contrario. Cuando lograron despistarlos, Nami trató de recuperar la voz para apremiarlos:

—Chicos, tenemos que irnos ya…

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Este lugar de repente se ha vuelto muy peligroso! —exclamó Usopp.

—No es sólo por los marines —miró el cielo, que todavía no mostraba indicios de tormenta alguna, salvo por la formación de nubes irregulares—,viene una gran tormenta. Pero esta es una de las grandes —dijo con énfasis. —Debemos ir al barco ahora.

—P-pero… —contradijo el tirador—Luffy y Sanji todavía están dando vueltas…

—Con todo este jaleo, no tardarán en comprender que tienen que volver al Sunny —Nami al menos apelaba al sentido común de Sanji. Por Luffy no ponía las manos en el fuego.

—No es sólo por eso… —dijo Usopp.

—Ellos saben cuidarse muy bien solos, lo sabes —reprendió el espadachín.

—Y-yo puedo ir a buscarlos —se animó a decir Chopper, juntando valor.

—Creamos en ellos —pidió la navegante para luego darse por vencida—. Hagan lo que quieran, yo debo ir a poner en marcha el Sunny —tomó a Zoro de la solapa de su kimono—¡Y tú te vienes conmigo, porque si te pierdes, idiota, tardaremos día y medio en zarpar y para entonces estaremos todos muertos!

Chopper vio a lo lejos algo que se estiraba como goma. ¿Goma?

—¡Luffy! —y echó a correr, tratando de sacarlo de lo que parecía ser una pelea con piratas.

Usopp entonces se quedó solo, sintiendo a lo lejos las voces de los marines acercándose hacia el callejón en dónde se había refugiado. Se aferró del sombrero, tratando de ordenar su cabeza.

—Piensa, Usopp, ¿dónde puede estar Sanji? —Luego se acobardó—¿Hace falta que me arriesgue así? Él sabe cuidarse muy bien solito, en todo caso yo… ¡No! —se reprendió—¡No puedo dejarlo, si la tormenta es como dice Nami…! —y estaba seguro de que era como lo decía ella, nunca fallaba la navegante con sus predicciones.

Trató de tranquilizarse y de pensar en posibles lugares donde podría estar Sanji. No era difícil, lo conocía lo suficiente… con mujeres, mujeres lindas. ¿Dónde había mujeres lindas? ¡En el mercado! Quizás. Bueno, al menos era un buen sitio donde empezar la búsqueda.

Se armó de coraje para mezclarse entre la muchedumbre, y no tardó demasiado en encontrarlo en pleno teatro, siempre exagerado y dramático, a los pies de la dama de turno que le miraba indiferente. Volvía a ser rechazado y Usopp no pudo evitar reír, con un poco de lástima y otro poco de felicidad al ver que Sanji seguía sin tener suerte con las chicas.

—¡¿Qué hago? —se obligó a volver de su nube personal en la que estaba colgado para apremiar al rubio—¡Vámonos, Sanji; tenemos que irnos ya!

Lo tomó del gorro de la capa y lo arrastró por todo el mercado para sacarlo de ahí cuanto antes. No tenía aliento para explicarle lo que pasaba, sólo que corriese, porque ahora sí se podía ver el cielo ennegrecido, de un color tan oscuro que congelaba el aliento —eso no auguraba nada bueno—, sin restarle importancia a que la voz de los marines se sentía demasiado cerca.

La primera gota pesada, tocó el suelo.

* * *

_"Continuará" Brook dixit._

_Lo del tirador de Barbanegra es sanata, es decir, no el personaje, sino lo de su arma, los dardos, el veneno y todo eso. Como no se aclara nada del personaje en cuestión, me tomé la libertad de inventarlo. Por cierto, considero que los Mugiwara para este entonces ya son algo famosos, y no pueden gozar de tranquilidad. Si no son los marines, son los piratas los que les van a causar problema. Son fuertes, se han vuelto muy fuertes; más de lo que ya eran y eso siempre acarrea problemas._

_Ah, y por lo visto el Log Pose no sirve en el Nuevo Mundo, así que me voy a tener que meter el Log Pose de mi fic donde no me brille el sol XD_

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^. Espero que no les esté resultando aburrido, a mi está empezando a entretenerme mucho escribirlo, ya pude emparchar todos los huecos que tenía para esta historia. No creo que sean mucho más, supongo que en el próximo capítulo lo termino; pero mejor no calculo, porque siempre que lo hago terminan siendo más XD._

_14 de febrero de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO 3.**

Una a una las gotas caían, espaciadas, pero pesadas; Sanji no le dio importancia al pormenor, ni siquiera al detalle de la fuerte ventisca que se había levantado. La tormenta de polvo le impedía, por momentos, observar al frente, pero pese a todo siguió a Usopp, sin embargo no toleró por mucho tiempo más estar sin saber qué motivos tenía su amigo para sacarlo así del mercado.

—¿Qué pasó? —reclamó explicaciones, pero el tirador no frenó para contestarle; así que colocó una mano en su hombro para que reparase en él—¡¿Le pasó algo a Nami-swan?

—No, ella está bien —respondió con los ojos entrecerrados, un poco resignado y otro poco decepcionado. —Y Robin también —aclaró antes de que la previsible pregunta fuera formulada—, está en el barco junto a Franky y Brook.

—¡¿Y cómo puedes decir que Robin-chwan está bien si está sola con esos dos?

Usopp ahora, y sin dejar de correr, lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué insinuaba? Se mostró sorprendido de que Sanji pensase de una forma tan retorcida, aunque bueno… un tipo en bañador y otro que insiste en ver las bragas de las señoritas, no daba a pensar que se tratase de un dúo demasiado decente.

—Bueno, pero Robin es fuerte, ¡sabrá defenderse!

—¡¿Entonces, por qué demonios estamos corriendo?

En el preciso momento que dijo eso, un sonido casi imperceptible se oyó, uno que les resultaba demasiado familiar y que no tenía nada que ver con los rayos que comenzaron a caer. Un dardo había rozado el brazo de Usopp causándole una herida superficial que comenzó a sangrar.

—¡Ah! ¡Me muero!

—¡No te dio, deja de llorar! —reprendió, para después empujarlo hacia un callejón y resguardarse bajo el alero de una puerta lateral.—¿Por dónde?

Usopp señaló hacia arriba, luego al costado, indicando que estaba en el techo del edificio donde ellos se protegían. Sanji manifestó claras intenciones de ir a patearle el trasero, pero Usopp lo frenó a tiempo, tomándolo de un brazo para verse arrastrado por él. Sanji tenía una fuerza descomunal cuando la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo.

—¡Espera Sanji, es una locura! —Logró frenarlo—¡Es buen tirador, si nos mostramos apenas un poco, nos dará! —Y sabían que en ese caso el veneno sería letal, porque Sanji no creía ser inmune, y el cuerpo de Usopp no estaba para resistir otra dosis.

El cocinero volvió a su lugar, rendido, colocándose otra vez junto a su compañero. Buscó un cigarrillo en el bolsillo del pantalón y lo encendió con calma, analizando la situación.

—¿Cómo hiciste?

—¿Qué cosa? —Usopp frunció la frente.

—¿Para esquivarlo? —preguntó reparando en tan loable detalle.

—Ni yo lo sé… —alzó los hombros. Quizás había intuido el proyectil o el mero peligro. No era algo que mereciese darle importancia en ese momento, podía haber sido sólo suerte y nada más.

Usopp dejó el tema ahí para buscar en su bolso una de sus estrellas, pero esta le resultaba tan común al rubio, que enseguida preguntó con curiosidad:

—¿Qué hace esa?

—¿Esta? Nada —negó. —Está vacía.

—¿Entonces? —el cigarrillo quedó colgando de sus labios, mientras veía al tirador acomodando dicha bola en su kabuto. —Ey, te recuerdo que podría tratarse del tirador de Barbanegra —dijo con sorna—¿Qué le puede hacer una piedra?

Usopp, lejos de mostrarse ofendido, lo miró con altivez.

—Tú sólo mira y cuando te diga… echa a correr. —Qué valentía.

Miró a través de las gafas y calculó mentalmente la trayectoria. Se tomó su tiempo estudiando visualmente los alrededores, sabiendo que no podía fallar si querían salir de esa, pero la lluvia se había tornado más intensa, dificultándole la visión. Sanji miró con azoro cómo apuntaba a la pared; se ahorró sus palabras, para confiar en la seguridad que de repente Usopp desprendía. De hecho la bala rebotó y el tirador de los mugiwara mostró una expresión de orgullo y de conformidad con el resultado.

—¡Ahora! —Gritó Usopp para echar a correr.

Sanji entendió enseguida: era sólo una treta para despistar por un breve intervalo al otro tirador y tener la chance de poder escapar. No era algo muy digno, pero era la única opción que les quedaba ante un enemigo al que no podían ver, pero del que eran blanco fácil.

En ese momento, ingenuamente, agradecieron que la lluvia se hubiera vuelto tan copiosa. Una intensa cortina de agua impedía ver más allá, por lo que luego de unos metros se sintieron seguros de estar lejos del alcance visual del tirador de Barbanegra, sin embargo no bajaron la guardia.

El agua había hecho barro de la tierra, pero en pocos segundos ese mismo barro quedó sepultado bajo una diminuta capa de agua; luego fue el viento el que se encargó de entorpecerles el camino, arrojando con su furia todo aquello que no había podido ser salvado de la tormenta: Sillas, puestos enteros, trozos de madera que con fuerza lograba arrancar de las casas y negocios.

Ambos sabían que corrían a la par, lo sentían, pero no podían asegurarse de nada… sólo correr rumbo a donde estaba anclado el Sunny. Un tiro rozó la oreja de Sanji, haciéndole ver que el peligro todavía no había pasado, y si creía que sólo debían preocuparse de ese tirador o de la tormenta que parecía buscar matarlos, al llegar a la costa vieron con dificultosa claridad, entre las inmensas olas, los barcos de la Marina rodeando el Sunny. No era un buen panorama, en absoluto.

Usopp frenó, aunque algo en su interior le decía que no debía, pero es que las olas que el viento había alimentado le traían el vago recuerdo del Aqua Laguna. ¿Podía ser posible? El Sunny parecía estar a punto de ser tragado por ellas, se alejaba de la costa, siendo arrastrado por la furia marina. Eso, sin dejar de lado los cañones que intentaban hundirlo. Pocos cañones que gozaban de pólvora seca.

Sanji volvió sobre sus pasos y tomándolo de malos modos lo instó a volver en sí y seguir corriendo. Si no se apuraban el Sunny se alejaría demasiado de la costa y, por mucho entrenamiento que Usopp hubiera tenido en el Archipiélago Bowin, no estaba muy seguro de poder atravesar la tempestad del mar. Era imponente, sobrecogía el alma, los inundaba de un sentimiento desolador.

Por fortuna contaban con amigos que nunca serían capaces de dejarlos por muy dura que fuera la situación. Mientras trataban de mantener alejados los proyectiles enemigos del Sunny, esperaban por su regreso, pero el mar no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar un solo barco en su lugar.

Y si creían que no podía ser peor, la bandera de Barbanegra ondeando a lo lejos fue el peor de los presagios. Zoro cortaba una a una las balas que iban hacia su lado y, de paso, algunos barcos que tenían la mala suerte de acercarse lo suficiente, Luffy las repelía con su akuma no mi, Nami trataba de mantener el enorme y pesado barco fijo en un lugar, Franky había ido a la cabina de control para sacar al Mini Going Merry… todos trataban de hacer lo que podían desde su lugar.

Sanji y Usopp llegaron a la costa, sabiendo que por detrás existía un peligro similar al que tenían en frente. El Mini Going Merry luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por llegar a la playa; pareciese que el alma del viejo amigo que había compartido tantas aventuras con ellos, luchaba incansablemente por derrotar una a una olas que el imponente Sunny no podía hacerle frente. Sanji se metió al agua para tratar de alcanzarlo y Usopp lo secundó.

Fue difícil, mas no imposible. Sin embargo, una vez dentro de la pequeña barca que oportunamente les habían enviado como último salvavidas, maniobrarlo era técnicamente imposible, sobre todo al internarse más y más, tratando de alcanzar inútilmente al Sunny.

Nami se acercó a la baranda, mirando con desesperación. Gritó, pero su voz fue solapada por los rayos y la furia de la naturaleza:

—¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No tendrán otra oportunidad! —Lo sabía, si no alcanzaban al Sunny, la pequeña barca no resistiría, y el barco no tardaría en adentrarse más, siendo engullido por las olas.

La Akuma no mi de Robin no surtió efecto, estaban demasiado lejos para alcanzarlos… sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más y podría agarrarlos. El resto seguía intentando, desde su lugar, evitar los ataques de la marina, que ahora se entremezclaban con los de los piratas de Barbanegra.

Nami sacó su bastón en un intento fútil por dominar la tormenta y permitirles abrirse camino, pero no fue suficiente, logró calmar un poco el mar y evitar que tragase al pequeño e indefenso Merry, pero el océano había cobrado vida propia y no obedecía órdenes. De algún lado llegó lo que parecía ser el impacto de la bala de cañón dándole de refilón a la insignificante barca.

Lo último que vio Usopp antes de caer fue la desesperación de Luffy, y sus brazos, estirándose para tratar de aferrarlos y evitar que, una vez más, separasen a sus _nakama_ de él.

Impotencia, en los ojos del capitán, tristeza en el resto de la tripulación y la mano del cocinero, sobre su hombro, dándole el egoísta y vacuo confort de que por lo menos no iba a morir solo.

…

La luz intensa le resultaba molesta, no tanto como la superficie sobre la que su espalda descansaba: Irregular y extremadamente dura. Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la imagen del cielo celeste, o lo poco que podía ver a causa del sol. Levantó una mano, comprendiendo de inmediato que estaba vivo, pero ¿dónde? Buscó con la mirada y lo siguiente que vio fue al Mini Going Merry a un costado, echado boca abajo y permitiéndole ver la quilla astillada.

Intentó sentarse pese al dolor de cabeza, y a lo lejos lo vio, una pequeña luz de esperanza entre panorama tan devastador: Sanji se encontraba sentado sobre una roca, mirando fijamente hacia el frente, cuyo horizonte mostraba el mar más inclemente que jamás habían conocido.

Usopp se puso de pie notando que habían naufragado en un archipiélago que no mostraba nada de vegetación o vida alguna; se preguntó cómo habían llegado ahí, lo último que recordaba era la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, y el silencio total; quizás Sanji había cargado con él, lo más probable. No le dio tanta importancia al detalle de que el Mini Going Merry también había ido a parar con ellos, no era algo a lo que prestarle atención: estaban vivos, que era lo importante.

Se acercó con calma hacia su amigo sintiendo un dolor general en la espalda que se le sumaba al de cabeza; notó que frente al cocinero estaban sus cigarrillos en fila, los había quitado cuidadosamente del paquete para secarlos al sol, al igual que el encendedor. Sanji sintió la cercanía, pero no se molestó en moverse o siquiera mirarlo.

Preguntarle al cocinero si sabían dónde estaban era estúpido de su parte. Usopp entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada para decir, y en silencio se sentó cerca de él, logrando que éste lo mirase indiferente.

—No hay comida, pero… —señaló a lo lejos unas depresiones en la roca—si llueve podremos beber agua. En caso contrario, no sobreviviremos más de tres días —pese a la gravedad de sus palabras, seguía portando un semblante flemático—, teniendo en cuenta la temperatura, quizás menos.

—¿El mini Merry? —aunque sabía la respuesta, no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

—Tiene la quilla rota. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegó aquí —arqueó las cejas, primer gesto claro que su amigo pudo verle. —Pero podemos quemarlo para usarlo de señuelo.

—Los chicos seguro que nos encontrarán.

—Eso, si lograron salir sanos y salvo.

—¡No digas esas cosas, Sanji! —reclamó el tirador—¡Ya sabes cómo son, siempre salen bien… Salimos —se corrigió—bien de todas! —sin embargo había que ser realistas: Si Luffy y los demás habían escapado del ataque de la marina entremezclado con el de los piratas de Barbanegra, ni siquiera sabían adónde los había arrastrado el mar. Podía llevarles días encontrarlos. Sin comida, no era una buena perspectiva.

Usopp se puso de pie para imitar a su amigo y poner a secar los elementos que tenía dentro del morral. Caminó hasta donde había despertado y lo tomó, bordeando el archipiélago para ver que tan profundo eran los acantilados. Se podía bajar, pero volver a subir, con la intensidad de las olas, sería complicado, más en el estado de ellos: cansados, adoloridos y hambrientos.

Volvió junto a Sanji sin dejar de advertir la templanza que irradiaba, ¿era templanza, o sólo resignación?

—Ey, si bajamos podremos pescar y…

—¿Cómo subiremos? —había agotado todas sus energías tratando de que la marea no se llevase a un inconsciente Usopp, él no podía asegurar que al bajar, lograría subir.

—Podemos nadar… hasta la próxima isla —propuso con calma, se creía capaz, había nadado en el Archipiélago Bowin, algo así para ellos no era imposible. No obstante Sanji negó con la cabeza.

—¿Tú ves alguna isla a la vista? —preguntó con tono parco—No olvides que este mar está atestado de reyes marinos. ¿Cuántos días nadando tendremos que estar para llegar a una isla?

—No sé, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí sentados…

Sanji entonces lo miró de una manera que Usopp no supo que connotación darle, parecía enojado, pero se daba cuenta de que no era enfado, ni tampoco frustración. De repente se dio cuenta, pudo verlo con claridad: Sanji se había rendido.

¿No pensaba luchar? ¿Qué clase de Mugiwara era? Usopp frunció la frente, comenzando a sentirse decepcionado. Se suponía que Sanji era uno de los más fuertes. Habían estado bajo miles de metros en el mar y habían sobrevivido, lograron domar a un Kraken. Y aún así, ¿le temía al mar, a la distancia, a no tener fuerzas para llegar a la siguiente isla, a los reyes marinos? No lo entendía, al menos no eso, pero sí comprendía que solo no se iba a ir. No pensaba abandonarlo ahí; aunque por otro lado, podría ir en busca de ayuda.

Usopp se sintió contagiado por esa cobardía, si Sanji no se mostraba fuerte y seguro como comúnmente era, ¿a él qué le quedaba? Para el tirador era muy fácil claudicar, más si en quien confiaba se mostraba tan sumiso.

El sol pegaba con fuerza en la superficie terrestre, era molesto, pero Sanji había encontrado una roca que podía resguardarlos al menos un poco por un par de horas. La noche trajo consigo una tormenta que, más allá de representar una molestia —sobre todo para Usopp porque se le volvía a mojar la pólvora—, también era un reconfortante alivio, simbolizaba que al menos no iban a morir de sed.

Se guarecieron contra ese enorme peñasco, tapándose con las capas, uno junto al otro pues la temperatura abrasadora del día se había ido con la tormenta. Sanji entonces pensó que no durarían demasiado en ese clima tan extremo; morirían de gripe, antes que de hambre.

Si bien la tormenta los había empapado por mucho que hubieran intentado resguardarse, el sol de la mañana fue suficiente para secarlos. Sanji había guardado muy bien sus cigarrillos, que ahora mostraban un aspecto lamentable. Un paquete entero que debía hacer durar, sin embargo sabía que en esa situación no tardaría más de día y medio en fumárselo entero.

Había prendido el primero desde que logró secarlos con extremo cuidado de no romperlos, cuando vio a Usopp vaciando con emoción su morral para quitar lo que parecía ser una semilla. Lo miró con curiosidad, pero no le preguntó al respecto, como si no le importase o le diera igual. Sin embargo fue el tirador quien le explicó el plan.

—Esta planta es como una enredadera, si consigo hacer una carnada, quizás pueda pescar algo desde aquí arriba.

Sanji le deseó buena suerte con la mirada, para seguir en lo suyo: observar al horizonte en busca de algún barco.

Usopp se entretuvo tratando de conseguir que la semilla de una planta carnívora actuara a su complacencia para poder pescar. No obstante la distancia era considerable y la capacidad de la enredadera tenía un límite también. No se dio por vencido, siguió insistiendo hasta que el cocinero se cansó de tanto optimismo por parte del más pesimista del grupo.

—Ya, Usopp, siéntate mirando al norte —le exigió—, puede pasar algún barco y tú estás jugando.

—¡No estoy jugando, estoy tratando de conseguirnos algo para comer por si no te das cuenta! —se mostró seriamente ofendido—¡¿ o acaso no tienes hambre?

—¿Hambre? —murmuró, y de nuevo esa expresión en el rostro, ese brillo apagándose en ojos que ya de por sí se mostraban tan inexpresivos, tan fríos y lacerantes.

Sanji suspiró y decidió ignorarlo, algo que también hizo Usopp. Se acostó boca arriba observando el cielo. De repente un ave lo surcó y se puso en pie de un salto buscando su kabuto con desesperación, ¡eso era comida! Podía darle, pero de repente, ante el porte interrogatorio de su amigo por tanta emoción, se dio cuenta de un importante detalle: no tenía a su kabuto consigo.

Miró a Sanji de malos modos, sentía ganas de reprocharle tanta apatía, de exigirle que cooperase un poco, que se mostrase más predispuesto… así hasta a él se le iban las ganas de luchar por sobrevivir. Al final acabó por sentarse en sentido opuesto al cocinero, mirando hacia al norte tratando de ver si algún navío se acercaba.

Pasaron las horas y el sol comenzó a irse, el cielo mostraba matices de colores llamativos y hermosos. Usopp seguía viendo "sin mirar", como un autómata, hasta que la figura de lo que parecía ser un barco puso sus sentidos en alerta. Giró la cabeza y el gesto fue suficiente para que Sanji también mirase con un poco más de emoción, hacia donde señalaba su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando el tirador volvió a mirar, ya no había nada. Quizás había sido su imaginación, o tal vez el barco había pasado demasiado lejos.

—Parecía ser una carabela —murmuró entristecido.

—¿Tan claramente lo viste?

Usopp no respondió, no estaba tan seguro.

La noche llegó trayendo de nuevo consigo la misma tormenta de antes; por fortuna el tamaño de las rocas permitía la pequeña formación de grutas naturales, que no servían más que para buscar un poco de resguardo. Era la segunda noche que pasarían en ese archipiélago.

La lluvia paró un poco, por lo que Sanji aprovechó para levantarse y sentarse, empapado, sobre el punto más alto a seguir mirando en busca de un barco. Usopp en cambio se quedó en el lugar unos segundos, hasta que asomó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo a la lejanía. Hacía frío, tenían los pies mojados y el hambre comenzaba a sentirse.

Se lo había preguntado desde el día anterior, pero fue recién esa segunda noche que llegó a preocuparse por la actitud de Sanji.

El tiempo, en esa clase de circunstancias, no se aprecia de la misma forma. Los minutos mueren con mucha más lentitud, y había espacio para pensar… pensar, no hacer otra cosa más que pensar y sentir que uno termina por convertirse en una "cabeza". Encerrado en su propia mente, en su propio infierno.

Pensar en la muerte, en las decisiones tomadas, en las oportunidades perdidas, era frecuente en esas situaciones, pero Usopp, hasta ese instante, había creído fervientemente que saldrían de esa, como siempre lo hacían a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo la actitud de su _nakama_, la desolación del panorama y su propia negatividad le llevaban a darse cuenta de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para acabar igual de derrotado.

—Se supone que el negativo soy yo —le dijo el tirador en la oscuridad a su alter ego.

Negó con la cabeza, si no podía dormir, no quería pensar. No era bueno hacerlo. Además odiaba entablar diálogos con Sogeking, le perturbaba reconocer que comenzaba a dividirse más y más a cada minuto que pasaba confinado en su propia mente y en ese archipiélago. Se incorporó del todo y escaló hasta donde estaba Sanji para sentarse a espaldas de él.

El cocinero había prendido un cigarrillo, uno más de los pocos que ya le quedaban. A ese paso no le durarían ni medio día más. Guardó silencio, porque no tenía nada para decir, ni tampoco intenciones de gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban en una conversación banal.

—¿Estarán bien? —farfulló Usopp luego del intenso mutismo, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

Sanji en ese momento se encontraba fuera de ese "mundo", estaba perdido en su cabeza, en sus pensamientos.

Dejó de contemplar por un instante el horizonte para mirarse la pierna. Parpadeó y mostró una leve sonrisa, se preguntaba cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo… cómo el viejo había podido cortarse la pierna y comérsela.

Admitía estar desesperado, aunque lo disimulase; admitía que no quería morir y comprendía que de ser el hambre más intenso, quizás no lo analizaría tanto, pero él en ese momento se sentía incapaz de poder hacer algo semejante. Prefería morir de hambre antes de cortarse la pierna para vivir un poco más.

Era demente, ¿qué había motivado a Zeff a realizar aquella locura? No lo entendía, ¿tanto había sido su afán de sacarlo vivo de esa isla? Qué paradoja, desperdiciar ese sacrificio y acabar muriendo de esa manera que tanto habían luchado por evitar.

Escuchó la risilla de Usopp y se movió para tratar de ver qué le causaba gracia.

—Qué ironía —dijo el tirador sacando de su bolsillo trozos de lo que parecía ser papel—, tengo dinero, pero… —dejó la oración a medio formar.

—Pero no te puedes comer el dinero —completó el cocinero, haciéndole ver a su amigo que hacía bastante que no escuchaba su voz.

Usopp dejó de sonreír con sarcasmo, para mirarlo con curiosidad y algo de angustia, podía palpar la tristeza en Sanji; aunque no la expresaba de manera corporal, era un sentimiento que podía tocarse, o al menos esa era la sensación que de golpe había invadido al tirador.

Volvió a darle la espalda, pero Usopp se resistía a dejar que el Sanji que él conocía muriese dentro del rubio; gateó hasta donde estaba para colocarse frente a él de manera tal que le permitía seguir mirando al norte sobre el hombro del cocinero. Éste esbozó una minúscula sonrisa de lástima, para balbucear con un tono que desgarró al tirador.

—¿Por qué? —hundió, desolado, el rostro entre sus piernas encogidas. Se sentía pequeño, se sentía indefenso, como aquel niño que había naufragado junto al pirata "Pierna roja"—¿por qué otra vez?

Usopp abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra surgió. Sabía que Sanji no le hablaba a él, era una queja que le había nacido de forma natural, y le hubiera gustado poder encontrar palabras de confort para dedicarle.

Él sabía, el rubio le había contado tiempo atrás la historia del pirata Zeff, y entonces lo entendió… comprendió todo: Sanji estaba reviviendo un infierno que ya había sufrido. La historia se volvía a repetir, y no se sentía tan fuerte o tan optimista como para superar el mismo trauma dos veces.

Hambre, frío, desesperación, miedo. No, prefería morir, y cuanto antes, a luchar por días y tener que experimentar otra vez esos sentimientos.

Vacío, Sanji parecía vacío por dentro.

Usopp al fin había dado —después de tanto pensar— con la expresión correcta para definir el estado de su amigo: se encontraba vacío.

—Yo… no me arrepiento —dijo el tirador desconcertando al cocinero. Lo miró con atención, instándole a explicarse, no obstante Usopp sonrió sin decir nada más.

—¿De qué… de estar aquí? —arqueó una de las rizadas cejas, eso era estúpido. Sin embargo creyó entenderlo acertadamente: Usopp había ido a buscarlo; de haberse quedado en el Sunny, él no hubiera terminado naufragando—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar—¿Por qué no te fuiste al Sunny? —reprochó con cierta irritación—Sabes bien que yo sé cuidarme solo.

—Quizás… —admitió—incluso solo hasta hubieras podido apañártelas para llegar al Sunny —no le costaba reconocerlo: de no haber tenido que bregar con él, hubiera conseguido alguna forma de salvarse. —Tal vez… yo siempre… —¿de qué habían servido esos dos años de confinamiento?—seré una carga para ti…

—No me refiero a eso…

—Pero —lo interrumpió—, no me arrepiento —hundió la barbilla entre las piernas encogidas, el frío comenzaba a calar los huesos—. Lo pensé, pensé en irme y en volver solo —confesó, ¿qué más daba? Sanji lo conocía mejor que nadie—, pero no lo hice —dijo con calma—, y no me arrepiento, porque de haberlo hecho… tú… —se remojó los labios y perdió un segundo la mirada—ahora… estarías solo.

Sanji entonces plantó una expresión que desarmó en dos al tirador, sus ojos se humedecieron y el semblante de su rostro mostró la más infinita amargura. Le tocaba su turno de ser sincero; estando al borde de la muerte suele ser habitual que los sentimientos más recónditos salgan a la luz. No le dolía ya admitirlo, ni le avergonzaba mostrarse un poco más débil:

—Solo no hubiera podido… —escondió la mirada—, soy un egoísta de mierda pero… qué bueno Usopp… porque solo, yo no hubiera podido aguantar… —giró un poco, tomando aire para reprimir la angustia.

Usopp entendía mejor ahora, comprendía por qué le resultaba tan difícil a Sanji lidiar con esa situación, sintió algo similar a la empatía, pero no podía hallar consuelo para el rubio, no sabía qué decirle ni qué hacer.

—S-Sanji… —titubeó.

El mentado dio la vuelta y trató de mirarlo, pero enseguida sus ojos se posaron sobre la roca; esperó por las palabras del tirador, pero no llegaban:

—¿Qué?

—Es que… —alzó los hombros, encogiéndose. Se mostró nervioso e incómodo—tengo ganas de… de abrazarte —lo miró con duda, como si temiera una reacción negativa por parte del rubio, una patada o un grito.

Como si en ese momento Sanji pudiese ser el mismo que era siempre. De ser otra la situación diría algo como que él sólo abrazaba a las chicas; y de tratarse de Usopp, lo retaría por mostrarse tan alfeñique; sin embargo no le costaba reconocer que, no sólo no le molestaba, sino que además quería y lo necesitaba.

Tardó unos segundos en darle una clara respuesta, pero asintió una vez, y fue el turno de Usopp para reaccionar. Se acercó un poco hacia él con el fin de abrazarlo, pero fue Sanji quien dio el primer paso, levantando los brazos para rodearlo por la cintura y estrecharlo contra sí.

Hundió la cara en el pecho del tirador y lloró en silencio, sintiéndose seguro de que Usopp no se daría cuenta, que podía confundir la humedad de las lágrimas con el de la lluvia que volvía a caer con pereza.

Se quedaron así, sin romper el abrazo aunque la lluvia se hubiera tornado torrencial. Luego paró y el cielo comenzó a aclararse, pero aun así tampoco se separaron. No querían, como si temieran que al hacerlo fuera la última vez que estarían así de cerca junto a alguien. Usopp alcanzó a oír el balbuceo de su amigo, sus confesiones, la sinceridad y los débiles "no quiero morir así" que profesaba.

A nadie le gustaría morir así, pero el tirador comprendía que a Sanji, menos que menos. Era la muerte más atroz que podía presentársele al cocinero. Y cada vez que esa confesión se le escapaba, Usopp afirmaba el agarre, como si estuviera indicándole con el gesto que él estaba ahí y que no le soltaría, que no lo dejaría _caer_. Que morirían juntos, de ser necesario.

No era poético, no era romántico, no se trataba de ninguna de esas estupideces… era, realmente, aterrador, pero real: morirían, si no los encontraban en los próximos días. Más teniendo en cuenta que habían pasado la noche bajo el aguacero y con ese clima.

Ya no tenía sentido, igualmente, resistirse. No había aparecido un barco a la vista desde que naufragaron y, si bien habían pasado sólo dos días —ya casi tres— no creían poder tolerar, psicológicamente, mucho más. Sanji estaba al borde del colapso mental, lo había estado desde que sus pies tocaron el archipiélago encontrándose con la dura realidad de que había naufragado de nuevo. Hubiera preferido morirse bajo la tormenta aquella noche que no alcanzaron al Sunny.

Usopp sentía las piernas dormidas, habían estado en la misma posición por demasiado tiempo, tanto que los ojos comenzaban a cerrárseles de cansancio, el tirador reposando la barbilla en la cabeza del cocinero y éste refugiado en su pecho, como si se tratara del Sanji pequeño que una vez había sido junto al pirata Zeff: Frágil y temeroso.

Usopp entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía permitirse caer, no podía ser negativo, ni ser quien solía ser cuando estaba con Sanji. Ahora le tocaba a él ser fuerte, velar por la seguridad de su amigo y cuidarlo, devolverle un poco de todo lo que siempre había hecho por él. Pensaba en eso, cuando la claridad del día, sumado al leve movimiento de Sanji al quedarse finalmente dormido sobre su cuerpo, le hizo reparar en el horizonte.

La cabeza de Sanji cayó, lentamente, hasta quedar sobre la falda del tirador. Usopp se aseguró de que no tuviera fiebre, o al menos esa fue la excusa que pensó al aprovecharse del revés. Sólo quería correr ese mechón de pelo que siempre le cubría la cara para poder apreciarlo mejor… Sonrió. Era hermoso, el paso del tiempo lo había vuelvo más masculino, dándole la pauta de que, definitivamente, le atraían los hombres. Reparaba en cuánto lo quería, y en lo mucho que le gustaba. Enredó los dedos en la cabellera rubia, deleitándose con la suavidad de la misma.

Volvió a levantar la vista, y de nuevo, volvía a verlo a la lejanía. Pestañeó y trató de agudizar los sentidos. Lamentaba no tener sus prismáticos consigo. Dudó un instante. Despertar a Sanji para decirle lo que sus ojos veían era idiota y lo dejaría como a un loco. Sin embargo ya era la tercera vez que lo veía; la primera no le había dado importancia, había sido una mancha difusa a lo lejos. La segunda, Sanji había sido testigo de la ilusión. En cambio en ese momento sintió una seguridad férrea. Quizás era desesperación, pero prefería confiar en el recuerdo de ese viejo amigo; y lo que necesitaba para caer en la cuenta, llegó: apenas tenue, esa voz resonando en su corazón.

Sacudió a Sanji, buscando con desesperación el encendedor en los bolsillos, pero sólo dio con algo de aspecto circular que ignoró porque, sin dudas, no era un encendedor. Todavía dormido, el rubio no mostró resistencia al sentir cómo las manos de su amigo buscaban desesperadamente entre sus prendas.

Se incorporó de golpe, ¿un barco? Corrió hasta donde había dejado a secar el paquete ya vacío de cigarrillos, rogando para que el encendedor no estuviera mojado. Miró hacia donde observaba su compañero, pero no había ningún barco a la vista.

—Usopp —reclamó, saltando la roca hacia donde estaba la barca, perdiendo poco a poco la emoción que le había colmado, la pequeña luz de esperanza.

—¡Enciende el Mini Merry! —gritó mirándolo desde arriba. —¡Ahora, Sanji! ¡Enciéndelo! —No podía decirle lo que había visto, porque Sanji en ese caso lo tildaría de maniático y no prendería la barca perdiendo así esa maravillosa oportunidad.

El cocinero pareció dudar un instante, pero echó todo por la borda. La pólvora seguía húmeda, el sol todavía no había dado el suficiente calor como para secarla, y el encendedor apenas chispeaba, eso sin quitar que la barca no estaba del todo seca. Usopp buscó en su morral las dichosas semillas que todavía tenía consigo, corrió hacia donde estaba Sanji y le quitó el encendedor. Utilizó las semillas como catalizador, unas que él solía usar en el Archipiélago Bowin para hacer fuego. Prendían bien porque tenían una resina que incluso olía a combustible.

Sanji entonces vio como el Mini Merry comenzaba a arder. Cerró los ojos, esa era su última esperanza para salir de ahí. No tenían otra cosa para quemar, más que ropa, y de todos modos no sería un buen señuelo.

El cocinero volvió a mirar a lo lejos, pero seguía sin ver un barco a la vista.

—Usopp, ¿qué clase de barco viste? —un mal presentimiento comenzó a colmarlo.

Los labios del tirador temblaron, entreabrió la boca balbuceando, hasta que al final lo confesó:

—Vi a Merry… a lo lejos… —quiso decir algo más, pero la expresión de Sanji lo amedrentó.

El último cigarrillo colgaba de su boca, no supo cómo reaccionar: si reírse, llorar, gritar o qué, al final optó por murmurar con serenidad, con esa calma que antecede al huracán.

—Usopp… Merry —hizo un gesto con las manos, dando a entender que no había más "Merry", que el mentado barco había sido prendido fuego ante sus ojos, y se había hundido en el mar. Él había estado, todos habían estado en el entierro de ese viejo amigo.

—Lo sé, pero…

Sanji dio la vuelta, volvió sobre sus pasos y señaló la barca incendiándose.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que estamos usando la última carta que nos quedaba sólo porque a ti te pareció ver a Merry? —giró de nuevo, para darle la espalda.

—¡No me pareció, lo vi! —dijo con más confianza: Sí, había sido Merry, no lo dudaba. —¡No es la primera vez que lo veo, la primera noche…! —quiso contarle, decirle que ya lo había visto dos veces antes, pero que recién entonces se dio cuenta de que en verdad se trataba de la mentada carabela. La proa era tan característica, que podía reconocerlo a la distancia, incluso en la niebla.  
—¡Usopp, Merry fue prendido fuego y enterrado en el mar! —se jaló del pelo, saturado. Respiraba con dificultad, sentía ganas de arrojarse sobre su amigo y matarlo, y no de forma figurada, a golpes.

—¡YA LO SÉ! —incluso él reconocía que había sido estúpido, pero no había podido evitarlo, Merry le había hablado. Lo sintió como un presagio, uno bueno.

Ya no tenía sentido discutir, aun así Sanji volvió sobre sus pasos y lo tomó de los tiradores para sacudirlo, Usopp no se dejó avasallar. La adrenalina corría por sus cuerpos, así que no tardaron en enredarse en una lucha necia que no hacía más que drenar sus fuerzas.

El resultado fue previsible, cuando Sanji acabó sentado sobre el tirador, sintió un golpe en la quijada que devolvió, logrando que la ceja izquierda de Usopp sangrase. Elevó el puño para golpearlo de nuevo, pero lo dejó tranquilo, aunque el tirador mostrase intenciones de querer seguir liberando toda esa frustración que lo consumía por dentro.

Sabía que tenía las de perder frente a Sanji, debía agradecer que no usara sus piernas.

Usopp quedó tendido sobre el suelo y no se movió, el cocinero se sentó a un costado viendo el fuego consumir la barca. Ya estaba hecho, no valía la pena enojarse con él, molerlo a golpes o reprocharle. Hundió el rostro entre sus piernas y permaneció inmóvil ante las llamas que devoraban lentamente al Mini Merry.

* * *

_Continuará, Brook dixit._

_Hevith tenía razón XD No encajaba todo en un capítulo. ¿Ven? Por eso es mejor que Dita no calcule :P porque siempre que lo hago, suelen ser el doble XD. En un fic de Bleach una vez dije "no creo que sean más de 8" y terminaron siendo 22 ¡ja, ja, ja!_

_No se asusten, no van a ser tantos, ahora sí no creo que me tome más de dos capítulos, ya no queda tanto para contar. Espero que les siga gustando :) Toda crítica es bienvenida._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído ^^. Amo sus reviews, me alegran el día como no se imaginan._

_26 de febrero de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO 4.**

Usopp, poco a poco, logró regularizar la respiración. Dejó de mirar el cielo para incorporarse y sentarse, llevó una mano a la frente notando el sangrado. No le interesaba. Se secó apenas la ceja y pronunció el nombre del cocinero. Le dolía ver ese mismo semblante y postura de antes: encogido en posición fetal, como si necesitase protección. Sin embargo, Sanji le cortó las alas:

—No me hables, Usopp.

El mentado obedeció, hizo un ligero puchero de tristeza y le dio la espalda mirando al horizonte. Escuchó el resoplido del rubio y pensó en pedir disculpas, pero para sorpresa del tirador, fue el mismo Sanji quien habló primero:

—Lo siento.

—No importa, tienes razón: fue idiota de mi parte.

—No lamento eso, porque sí fue idiota de tu parte —recalcó con energía—, lamento haberte golpeado —se giró para mirarle la herida.

—No es nada, lo que pasa es que la ceja sangra con facilidad —alzó un hombro, no era una lesión considerable. —Además yo empecé —era verdad, él había dado el primer golpe aunque Sanji se hubiera arrojado sobre él antes.

—Dios Santo, te mataría de… —silenció, para mirar a lo lejos—de no ser que un poco te creo —admitió a lo último—, o quiero creerte.

—No estoy mintiendo esta vez —se defendió mosqueado.

—No digo que mientas…

—Ni tampoco… —iba a decir que no lo había imaginado, pero guardó silencio al dudar de esa afirmación. ¿Y si en verdad lo había imaginado? Sanji a eso se refería, una parte de él creía o quería creer que se trataba de algún presagio… porque de otra forma, estaban perdidos.

Usopp llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era tratar de mantener el fuego lo más que pudieran. Buscó su morral para ir quitando poco a poco las semillas que le servirían para el fin, hasta que terminó por quemar el morral mismo, y Sanji su camisa. Las capas sufrieron el mismo destino. Ya no les quedaba nada, ya no quedaba nada, era en verdad la última chance.

La barca y todo terminó de consumirse haciendo que el humo alcanzase el cielo, había pasado poco más de tres cuartos de hora y el señuelo no duraría mucho más. Para cuando el tirador pensó en pedir disculpas —y en suicidarse por desequilibrado mental— aceptando que había sido estúpido de su parte, algo se vio a la lejanía.

—Ey, Usopp —le palmeó el brazo con poca delicadeza, poniéndose de pie. El tirador lo imitó, esbozando lentamente una sonrisa.

A lo lejos comenzaban a ver con claridad la silueta inconfundible de un barco. Sólo rogaban que no fuera de la marina, aunque en esa circunstancia poco les importaba, sólo querían salir de ahí, comer algo y descansar, dormir para despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero las sonrisas en sus labios hablaron por sí mismas. Corrieron hasta el peñasco más alto para que los pudieran ver con facilidad.

El barco se aproximaba al archipiélago, no era una ilusión.

—Sanji… ese barco, ¿no es…? —se quedó a medio decir.

—Sí —lo reconocía con extrema facilidad, suplicaba que no fuera el que creían que era, sin embargo en cuanto llegó, los gritos de los piratas despejaron todas las dudas al respecto; pero volvían a decirse que era lo de menos con tal de salir de ahí.

Se acercaron al navío entre esperanzados y recelosos, sus supuestos salvadores no dejaban de ser piratas, pero estos reconocieron enseguida al rubio que habían querido secuestrar.

—¡Vimos el humo y vinimos a curiosear! —dijo uno.

—¡Somos muy curiosos! —gritó otro, para enseguida reparar en el detalle—¡Oh, es el rubio bonito de los mugiwara!

Sanji entrecerró los ojos y les dio la espalda.

—Ahí no me subo —susurró entre dientes.

—¡No es momento, Sanji! —Usopp le pegó con el revés de la mano en la cabeza.

—Ah, y también el narigón —apuntó el mismo pirata que había reconocido al cocinero, sólo que sin una pizca de emoción.

El mentado narigón lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, ¿qué era ese tono de resignación?

—Veo que han naufragado —una nueva voz se sumó al coro de gritos; el capitán se acercó a la escalerilla para verlos más de cerca.

—No, salimos a dar un paseo —ironizó Sanji en voz tan baja que sólo su amigo lo escuchó, el tirador giró la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo con reproche.

—Sólo queremos ir a la siguiente isla, si pudieran llevarnos… —Usopp meditó la circunstancia, se volvía a decir que se trataba de piratas, y como tales no obraban de buena fe. Algo debía darle a cambio, pero todas las ideas que se le cruzaban en la mente en ese momento, desembocaban en una demasiado pervertida.

Miró a Sanji, buscando que lo salvase de esa encrucijada. ¿Oro? Podían darles oro una vez que lograsen convencer a Nami de que soltase un poco. El cocinero tomó aire y habló.

—Necesitamos un aventón —Sanji fue claro y conciso, el "no" ya lo tenían.

—¡PERO CLARO! —exclamó el capitán dando una voltereta de la emoción que sentía al imaginar tener a ese bombón a bordo. Sanji olió sus intenciones y frunció la frente mirando de reojo a Usopp, ¿en dónde se estaban metiendo? —Los amigos de Ivankov, son mis amigos.

El cocinero ahora arqueó las cejas, ¿cómo sabía que había estado en la Isla de los Okama?

—¿Lo conoces? —preguntó con desidia.

—No, pero se habla mucho… —se acercó los suficiente para sacar medio cuerpo afuera, y le guiñó un ojo—, se cuenta… ya sabes que los rumores corren a la velocidad de la luz.

Eso le dio mala espina al rubio. ¿Qué clase de rumores? Él se había portado "bien" en la isla de los Okama. A su lado, Usopp sonreía.

—Veo que tienes buenos contactos.

Sanji rechistó frente a la acotación de su compañero, para después poner fin a la conversación.

—Estamos cansados, hace tres días naufragamos y todavía no hemos comido nada.

—¡Suban! —invitó el capitán con un ademán.

Usopp fue el primero en tomar la escalinata y recién entonces se dio cuenta de lo agotador que había sido estar bajo esa presión tres días. Sentía los brazos cansados al igual que las piernas.

Una vez que Sanji estuvo arriba, pudo ver mejor al mentado capitán, tenía una tupida barba y una cara redonda, el pelo le cubría ligeramente media cara y era algo regordete. A simple vista parecía todo un hombre, pero nomás tenía que caminar o hablar para quitarle toda masculinidad a su figura.

Los demás piratas no se quedaban atrás, hombres corpulentos y musculosos, corrían aparatosamente de un lado al otro con el fin de poner en marcha el barco y atenderlos.

—¡Levent! —llamó el capitán a uno de sus hombres, uno flaco y de aspecto pálido, al que le faltaba un ojo.

—¿Sí, capitán?

—Denles de comer y prepárenle el baño.

—Ya mismo, capitán.

—Seguro que querrán descansar así que…

—Por cierto —interrumpió Sanji—, ¿podríamos tener un cuarto para nosotros solos, si no es mucha molestia? —Usopp lo miró con sorpresa, pero él seguía mirando con seriedad y apatía al capitán—No tiene que ser una habitación, la bodega, o lo que sea estará bien.

—Oh —se lamentó Mister Love, mordiéndose los nudillos—¡¿Por qué? —Y él que tenía pensado hacer dormir a Sanji en su camarote personal, y en su cama, más concretamente.

—Es que… —hizo un gesto de obviedad—, somos amantes.

Usopp quedó lívido ante semejante atrocidad, no porque le desagradase la idea, pero… eso no era verdad, por mucho que la idea le gustase. ¿Qué le pasaba a Sanji? ¿Había enloquecido? Sin embargo comenzaba a sospechar lo que el cocinero pensaba.

—Ah, ya entiendo —dijo el capitán decepcionado, para después dirigirse a su subalterno—, tira un par de mantas en el cuarto de provisiones.

Cual si fueran perros. El mentado Levent les pidió que lo siguieran, les hizo pasar a la cocina donde dos piratas se encontraban cocinando, y el mero olor les hizo un vacío en el estómago.

Usopp se llevó una mano al vientre, tragando saliva y sin dejar de mirar las ollas.

—Iré a preparar la habitación, mientras, coman —impuso Levent yéndose de inmediato.

Se sentaron con algo de cortedad, ya que prácticamente eran invitados. Escucharon al cocinero oficial del barco entonar una canción. Era un hombre gordo, muy corpulento y de tez negra, parecía simpático. Cuando dio la vuelta dejó los dos platos sobre la mesa y frente a los hambrientos.

—Gracias —dijo Sanji, imaginando que el sujeto frente a él no era capaz de interpretar todo lo que esa simple y habitual palabra significaba en ese momento.

Usopp sintió ganas de llorar, probó bocado notando que estaba famélico. Debido a la tensión del momento no había reparado en que estaba más que hambriento. Devoraron todo, y no rechazaron un segundo plato.

Levent apareció media hora después para avisarles de que el baño y el cuarto estaban listos. Fuera de la cocina, el capitán se encontraba hablando con otro de sus hombres:

—¡Oh, aquí están! Justamente Ciffo me comentaba que, por las corrientes, sus amigos no deben estar muy lejos de aquí, en especial después de semejante tormenta —plantó un gesto de horror.

El mentado Ciffo sonreía, pena que le faltasen casi todos los dientes.

—Genial, eso quiere decir que los encontraremos en el camino —murmuró Sanji, viendo cómo Ciffo prendía un cigarrillo. —Santo cielo, si me convidas a uno… —tragó saliva. Decir algo en ese lugar podía ser un arma de doble filo. Pero Ciffo, todavía con esa sonrisa estremecedora, le tendió el paquete ofreciéndole uno.

Sanji tenía ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo; no quería dar lugar a malas interpretaciones.

—Gracias —dijo, prendiéndolo y dándole una fuerte calada— por cierto, ¿el baño?

—Oh, Ciffo —ordenó Mister Love—, llévalos hasta ahí y asegúrate de que les den ropa— los miró con asco—, querrán quitarse esos harapos.

Usopp se sintió tocado y se miró; bueno, admitía que no estaban muy presentables y que Sanji andaba sin camisa, logrando que por eso varios piratas terminasen rodeándolo. Cuando siguieron a Ciffo hasta el baño, ese grupo numeroso de piratas los siguió por detrás. Sanji miró una sola vez hacia atrás, con cara de pocos amigos, y como si hubiera usado el _haki_ con las bestias, los acosadores se dispersaron a seguir con su labor.

—Este es el baño —dijo Ciffo seseando y señaló una arcada—: y antes del baño, está el cuarto de provisiones.

Usopp le agradeció al siempre sonriente Ciffo, pero éste se quedó en el lugar mirándolos. Sanji alzó los hombros.

—Ya, puedes irte.

Ciffo dio la vuelta y se marchó. Usopp entró y vio las mantas en el suelo, tirándose sobre ellas de inmediato.

—Oh, Dios, esto es mejor que la roca.

—Báñate antes de tirarte sobre las mantas, apestamos… —podía ver la sangre ya seca en la cara del tirador.

—Por cierto, Sanji… —quería preguntarlo, pero no se animaba. Lo miró desde el suelo y guardó silencio.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es que… ¿dijiste que somos pareja o me pareció a mí? —fue lo más sutil que pudo.

—Así no nos molestarán.

Claro, si pensaban que ellos dos eran pareja quizás, sólo quizás, no los molestasen. Igual ambos sabían defenderse muy bien, así que no temían. Asimismo los piratas de Mister Love parecían ser, por el momento, buenas personas.

Usopp trató de no mostrarse un poco decepcionado, no tenía porqué. Pensó en preguntar quién se bañaba primero, pero Levent apareció robándole las palabras de la boca:

—¿Quién se baña primero? ¿O se bañan juntos?—canturreó feliz, pero al ver la mirada asesina de Sanji, aclaró—Así les explico cómo funciona.

—Es un baño, ¿no? —Sanji arqueó las cejas, no podía tener demasiada ciencia, pero Levent lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró hasta dentro para explicarle con emoción—¡Aquí está el jabón, aquí la esponja, aquí el shampoo, aquí la crema, aquí las sales, aquí los patitos, aquí…! —No se percató de la expresión del cocinero, ¿qué demonios le importaba a él todo eso? Sólo necesitaba agua y jabón—¡Aquí les dejamos dos cepillos de dientes nuevos!

—¿Nuevos?

—Claro, para visitas.

El rubio ahogó la risita, ¿qué clase de piratas eran tan atentos? Además de narcisistas.

—¿Tienen muchas visitas? —preguntó Sanji tratando de no sonar mordaz.

—¡Claro! —vociferó—No todos quieren quedarse.

—Oh, ¿y secuestran muchos jóvenes al día?

—Y… cinco por mes, más o menos. Pero sólo uno de cada veinte se queda con nosotros, el resto escapa.

Lo decía con tanta naturalidad que Sanji no sabía si reír o salir corriendo para decirle a Usopp que mejor se arrojaban al mar y nadaban hasta la siguiente isla. Al final, cuando Levent dejó todo listo, se marchó para darle privacidad. Al pasar por el cuarto de provisiones en donde Usopp estaba, le guiñó un ojo, pero el tirador de los mugiwara miró hacia otro lado, incómodo.

Se quedó solo, y eso no le gustó nada. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y rogó piedad.

—Sanji, apúrate, no me dejes solo mucho tiempo.

—¡Ya salgo!

Usopp se acercó a la puerta del cuarto y la cerró de un portazo no sin antes echar un receloso vistazo. Debía tranquilizarse, no se lo iban a comer. Al menos esperaba que Sanji no lo permitiese. Se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Por primera vez podía suspirar de alivio.

Cerró los ojos, notando que estaba cansado. En cualquier momento sucumbiría, pero antes de que el sueño profundo lo invadiese y se quedase dormido sentado como Zoro, la puerta del baño se abrió. Se frotó los ojos y lo vio. Volvía con el pantalón negro en la mano y en cambio ahora vestía de blanco, cual enfermero:

—Pareces un cocinero.

—Lo soy —le regaló una franca sonrisa. —Te toca.

Usopp tomó el pantalón que le habían dejado, estudiándolo.

—No está mal —el verde oscuro le gustaba.

—No te quejes, a caballo regalado no se le mira los dientes.

—No me quejo —aclaró, tomando la playera sin mangas.

—Yo creí que iban a dejarnos vestidos y corsés —bromeó Sanji sentándose sobre la manta.

—Yo creí que no nos iban a dejar nada —haciendo alusión a que preferían verlos desnudos. Al menos ponía las manos en el fuego por eso en cuanto a Sanji.

Cuando Usopp se fue, el cocinero arrojó el pantalón negro al suelo, consiguiendo un ruido seco cuando golpeó la madera. De súbito lo recordó; antes de echarse, buscó en el bolsillo el reloj.

Qué extraño, no recordaba haberlo puesto, o sí: Cuando habló con Usopp al regresar de la feria, después de que se hubiera recuperado del tiro; se lo había arrebatado de las manos, e inconscientemente lo había guardado ahí.

Ni siquiera al otro día lo quitó; cuando iba caminando hacia el mercado, lo había sentido al buscar los cigarrillos, pero no le dio importancia, y después, sucedió todo eso… Usopp apareció corriendo para llevárselo.

_Usopp había ido por él._

Miró el mentado aparato, el agujero de lado a lado, y una sonrisa se plantó lentamente en su rostro. Sentía una presión en el pecho, pero no era molesta, ni tampoco le atribuía un sentimiento de tristeza, al contrario.

Volvía a decirse lo que expresó en su momento: sin ese reloj, la historia hubiera sido muy distinta. Y no imaginaba cómo sería la tripulación sin Usopp, no imaginaba siquiera su vida sin uno de sus nakama, sin ese en particular, porque lentamente, sin que se diera cuenta, Usopp había ocupado un lugar especial en su día a día.

Se llevaba bien con todos, incluso con Zoro más allá de que podría decirse que era la excepción, pero con Usopp podía conversar largas horas, hacer chistes, ser correspondido; hablar seriamente e incluso no necesitar de palabras para darse a entender.

Claro que tenía sus cosas negativas. A veces era egoísta, caprichoso e infantil. A veces tenía ganas de darle una patada y mandarlo a volar por pesado. A veces le chocaba ese lado cobarde que, debía admitir, últimamente no salía tan a flote como antaño. Al contrario, no le costaba admitir que durante esos tres días Usopp incluso se mostró más optimista que él.

Había conocido a un Usopp distinto, a uno seguro de sí mismo. Lo veía cambiado, como alguien en quien podía apoyarse, los brazos donde caer derrotado cuando estuviera cansado.

Al fin de cuentas Sanji era humano. Por muy fuerte que Usopp creyese que fuese, él sabía que tenía sus debilidades y momentos de flaqueza. Bueno, Usopp había conocido uno de esos momentos, y había sabido estar a su lado de una manera que le sorprendió.

—¿Y eso?

La pregunta del tirador le hizo volver en sí, reparar en que había terminado de bañarse y que se estaba acostando sobre la manta. Sanji pareció salir de un trance profundo, se sentó y gateó hasta el pantalón para guardar el reloj de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—Nada, es el reloj —respondió después de un largo rato.

—¿No lo tiraste? —se frotó los ojos, relajándose.

—No —era evidente, pero comprendía que Usopp ya no le daba la importancia que él comenzaba a darle.

—¿No vas a dormir? ¿No estás cansado? —palmeó la manta a su lado, ¿Qué le pasaba a Sanji? Estaba raro.

El mentado pareció dudar, hasta que volvió a ocupar el lugar de antes. Se quedó boca arriba mirando el techo, como si se tratara de un muerto dentro del cajón. No podía relajarse, se daba cuenta de que Usopp no reparaba en lo incómodo que resultaba estar tan juntos, no porque le molestase la cercanía, muchas veces habían dormido así, pero dado todo lo acontecido era… raro, o perturbador.

Usopp se estiró un poco para poder apagar la llama de la vela y volvió a acostarse colocándose de lado y frente a su amigo. Antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver, gracias a la claridad que entraba por el ojo de buey, que Sanji no mostraba intenciones de dormir, pues contemplaba la nada con expresión taciturna.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, pero Sanji no respondió de inmediato y él, enseguida, creyó suponerlo—Ey, Sanji —frotó su brazo en señal de confort—Ya está, ya pasó… pronto volveremos al Sunny y… esto quedará como una anécdota, una más de las tantas que tenemos —dijo con orgullo, y somnoliento.

—Lo sé —musitó, dando la vuelta para quedar de costado, Usopp entonces se acomodó boca arriba.

—Buenas noches, Sanji.

El cocinero esbozó una media sonrisa, y dejó de pensarlo tanto. Se incorporó un poco para dejarle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Buenas noches, Usopp.

El tirador se quedó blanco, porque sin duda eso había sido un beso demasiado íntimo para tratarse tan sólo de uno de "buenas noches", o para tildarlo como uno propio de amigos. Ni siquiera las chicas se saludaban así. Tembló, pero en cuanto logró salir de su asombro, parpadeó girando la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Un beso, Usopp —dijo con dejadez.

—De eso me doy cuenta.

Se produjo tal silencio que le dio la sensación de que lo mejor sería dejar la conversación ahí.

—¿Te molestó?

—No —admitió—, sólo… me sorprendió. —Y era verdad, ni en mil años hubiera supuesto que, de todas las acciones del rubio, esa estaría entre una de las probables. —¿P-por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me dio la gana —contestó harto de tener que dar explicaciones sobre algo que ni siquiera él mismo llegaba a entender del todo. —Si no te gustó…

—No digo eso, nada más que… —chistó—déjalo así.

—¿Puedo darte otro, entonces?

Usopp abrió grande los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y entreabrió la boca para exclamar, pero recibió de lleno un beso superficial, uno algo torpe.

—Ouch —se quejó el cocinero—, tu nariz.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, luego, sobrevino un nuevo silencio estremecedor. Usopp no podía definir como se sentía, si contento, esperanzado, apenado o alicaído.

Era extraño, todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo tres días, lo mucho que todo había cambiado. No quiso alimentar esa ilusión, Sanji no dejaba de ser… Sanji, precisamente.

Quizás nada más se trataba de un momento de flaqueza, la necesidad de expresar el cariño que le tenía y lo agradecido que estaba. ¿Por qué? Quizás sólo por haber estado a su lado, pero ¿qué pasaría una vez que la sensación de desconsuelo los abandonase?

No quería encontrarse con la realidad, comprender que Sanji hacía eso sólo porque le había nacido por el momento difícil que habían atravesado. Tal vez días después, semanas o meses, se arrepintiese profundamente de lo que podría llegar a pasar ahí, en ese cuarto y en ese momento.

Por eso el rubio no se animó a ir más allá, ni tampoco Usopp quería, y aunque hubiese querido, no tenía experiencia como para saber lidiar con el asunto.

—Ey, Sanji…

—¿Sí? —se estaba quedando dormido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Zeff aquella vez…?

—Pues —tomó aire interpretando la pregunta a medio formular—, más de ochenta días.

—¡Ochenta días! —el alma se le fue del cuerpo—, y yo casi colapso con tres.

Sanji lanzó una risa muy interna.

—Pero fue distinto —explicó—, tenía comida, no mucha, pero tenía… —volvía a pensar en Zeff, en su pierna y en el sacrificio.

—Igual —negó con la cabeza—, es mucho… sobre todo para un niño.

—Lo es… —admitió—pero ya, no tiene sentido lamentarse. Lo mejor es sacar provecho, eso me enseñó a valorar cosas que antes no valoraba.

—Me imagino —Usopp se perdió en su mente, volvió a ponerse de costado para encontrarse con la mirada de Sanji, guardando una prudencial distancia que imponía su nariz.

Había conocido a un Sanji distinto, y le había gustado. Es decir, por primera vez el cocinero había mostrado una faceta más humana y débil, una faceta que sin dudas no mostraba a diario. Se sentía cruelmente privilegiado. Cruelmente porque no debería alegrarse de eso, ya que Sanji lo había pasado mal esos tres días, y no era para menos.

—Gracias de nuevo, Usopp.

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó. —¿Por qué?

Sanji negó con la cabeza:

—Duerme —cerró los ojos, cortando de una vez con el intenso contacto visual.

Usopp suspiró pesadamente, creyó entender con certeza a qué iba ese agradecimiento, y sabiendo que no era el estilo de Sanji ser sentimental, no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, pero en cuanto comenzaba a quedarse dormido, sintió los brazos del cocinero enredándose en su cuerpo.

Se lo permitió, pese a que el corazón le latía con frenesí. Aunque quiso decir algo, supo que si hablaba arruinaría el momento, así que guardó silencio y trató de dormirse.

Sanji afianzó el abrazo, sintiéndose confortado por el calor y la cercanía; hundió la cabeza en la enrulada y tupida cabellera que aún estaba un poco húmeda y así, se quedaron dormidos.

…

Usopp despertó sobresaltado, no reconocía el lugar y los ruidos le eran ajenos. Enseguida recordó donde estaba y lo que había pasado. Sobre su pecho descansaba la cabeza de Sanji quien, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, le incitaba un sinfín de sensaciones. Era provocador, tan solo verlo, incluso durmiendo o simplemente siendo _Sanji_.

Debía hacer algo con "eso" o terminaría por explotar. El tirador rió bajito, no podría masturbarse con tranquilidad.

El ligero movimiento que hizo para levantarse, despertó al cocinero. De inmediato se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —Usopp alzó los hombros y le miró con una sonrisa—sigue durmiendo, estás cansado —pero su amigo negó con la cabeza, somnoliento.

—Buenos días.

Usopp correspondió el saludo con otra sonrisa y un ligero asentimiento. Miró hacia la puerta, pues oía con claridad pasos. Se abrió dejando ver al corpulento pirata negro que les había dado de comer el día anterior. ¿Cuánto habían dormido? No querían ni preguntarlo.

—Si quieren desayunar, tendrán que levantarse ahora o no quedará nada.

Sanji se masajeó la nuca y llegó a la conclusión de que no podrían estar sin trabajar; pero antes de ofrecerse —pensar en esa palabra, en ese contexto, le daba escalofríos— hubiera matado por un cigarrillo. Buscaría a Ciffo primero. No obstante, una caja —con un logo que se le hacía extremadamente familiar— le había llamado la atención desde ayer. Se acercó y la rasgó un poco.

—¿Qué haces, Sanji? —reprochó el tirador poniéndose de pie y juntando las mantas. La idea no era pagar la hospitalidad de esos piratas rompiendo sus cosas.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa ancha del rubio, fue casi como una respuesta.

—Cigarrillos —Arqueó las cejas en una mueca malvada.

—No irás a… —reprochó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sólo un paquete —justificó. Al fin de cuentas era un pirata, así que moralmente tenía permitido robar.

Quitó uno, buscando con desesperación el encendedor, pero no lo halló, así que se puso de pie para ir al baño y lavarse. El otro lo siguió por detrás, y a sus espaldas, murmuró:

—Sanji —se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras el cocinero se cepillaba los dientes—¿qué haremos?

—Pues, para empezar… —suspiró—ayudar un poco aquí mientras estemos; si es como dicen, encontraremos a los demás en el camino. Y si no, en la próxima isla bajamos.

—Bien.

Como si Usopp necesitase que el rubio pusiera las cosas en orden, tener en claro lo que harían de ahora en adelante. No era fácil, pero ya lejos de ese archipiélago, sobrevivir no suponía un esfuerzo mayor para ellos.

En cuanto estuvieron listos, fueron a la cocina a desayunar. De inmediato, al finalizar, ya tenían tareas para hacer dentro del barco.

Sanji ayudaba en la cocina, porque además de ser su fuerte, eran demasiados piratas a los que alimentar y los dos cocineros oficiales no daban abasto. Usopp realizó tareas varias, como limpiar la cubierta y las armas, algo que solía hacer en el Sunny y que le gustaba.

Cerca del mediodía, el tirador se preguntó si la integridad física de su amigo seguía intacta o alguien ya lo había mancillado. Aunque le causaba cierta gracia y, aunque supiera con fe ciega que Sanji sabía cuidarse solo, no podía evitar preocuparse, pensar en él y necesitar asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Fue a la cocina y allí lo encontró, mandoneando a los otros dos cocineros y discutiendo con el corpulento. Sanji estaba acostumbrado a cocinar y a manejarse solo. Usopp rió al verlo tan cómodo y al mismo tiempo tan impertinente.

Sin embargo nadie podía decirle nada, porque a fin de cuentas cocinaba, y lo hacía muy bien. Así que el negro lo insultaba un rato, vociferando que esa era su cocina, pero acababa haciéndole caso.

—¡Rubio de mierda, te crees gran cosa!

—¡¿A ti esto te parece un Cassoulet decente? ¡A un niño de cinco años le sale más presentable! ¡¿Cómo vas a tratar a las arvejas así?

—Rob —llamó el otro cocinero a su jefe—¿Qué hago con este Cassoulet? —miró a uno y luego al otro. Era el Cassoulet de la discordia.

—¡Métetelo en el culo! —bramó el moreno.

—Hola —intervino Usopp, para llamarle la atención a Sanji—, eso se ve delicioso.

—¡Ey, no te sientes que todavía falta para el almuerzo! —Rob lo señaló con un dedo.

—¡Déjalo! —exigió Sanji—¡Si él quiere sentarse, se sienta!

Usopp se sentó igual, ignorando olímpicamente a ambos.

—¡Esta es mi cocina! —volvió a exigir el negro, mientras el tirador de los mugiwara y otros piratas miraban entretenidos la disputa, que no duraba demasiado, ya que se ponían enseguida a continuar con la preparación de los platos.

Usopp se distrajo contándole a uno sobre aquella vez, cuando tenía cinco años y venció al rey de los reyes marinos; pero en mitad de la mentira —o del relato— y en medio de todo el ruido que ocasionaban los piratas hambrientos exigiendo comida y los cocineros peleando, escuchó la voz de Sanji reclamando algo que comenzaba a fastidiarle al punto de querer matar a alguien:

—¡¿Quién me tocó el culo?

—¡Esto ya está! —gritó el segundo cocinero finalizando el último plato—¡el primero que se sienta a comer, lava los platos!

Todos se quedaron quietos en su lugar, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que enseguida comenzaron a devorar la comida. Sanji se sentó junto a Usopp, mientras Rob le llevaba el plato a su capitán al camarote personal.

—La próxima vez que me toquen el culo… —murmuró Sanji con la paciencia ya perdida y un cigarrillo colgando de la boca.

—Los mato —completó Usopp con seriedad.

Sanji lo miró de una manera que logró incomodar al tirador. El cocinero no sabía cómo interpretar esa expresión, si como una continuación de lo que él pensaba decir, o el sentimiento mismo de Usopp, pues la mirada de él irradiaba un fuego desconocido hasta entonces.

—Eh, yo no fui —se atajó comenzando a amedrentarse—, estaba aquí sentado —aunque no negaba que le hubiera gustado aprovechar el tumulto, pero no era esa clase de persona aprovechadora.

—Lo sé —aclaró el rubio, suspirando con hastío.

No tenía que justificarse siempre. ¿Acaso Usopp no entendía que con al único hombre al que le permitía ese tipo de libertades era a él? De haber sido otro, de haber estado en esa situación con cualquier otro espécimen de su género, ya hubiera tomado distancia para evitar malos entendidos. Sin embargo con Usopp no, no le molestaban esos malos entendidos, darle un beso de las buenas noches, dormir abrazados, entre otras actitudes; al contrario. Ir poco a poco, a fin de cuentas, era lo mejor.

Usopp se encargó de vaciar su plato, y no supo cómo o cuándo lo embaucaron, pero al final terminó lavando los platos él. No le importaba, era una buena excusa para estar en la cocina un rato más, cerca de su amigo. Le ponía incómodo estar entre tantas personas que no conocía, aunque ya habían aprendido a habituarse a los gritos poco masculinos, a los ademanes y… sí, al manoseo descarado. Porque en mitad de la tarde fue el turno de Sanji para reír cuando Usopp amenazó con quemarlos vivos si volvía a sentir una mano en sus partes más pudendas.

Usopp sí que tenía carácter cuando se enojaba. Esa faceta explosiva siempre le había gustado a Sanji, porque Usopp se veía distinto, y no es que no le gustase el de siempre, sólo que le agradaba ser testigo de todas las facetas del tirador, sentirse dueño de esos momentos y poder reclamarlos como propios.

El día pasó con una lentitud exasperante. Cada tanto miraban el mar, como si estuvieran buscando al Thousand Sunny y a sus amigos con la mirada.

…

Usopp observaba el agua con expresión taciturna, Sanji se acercó a él con calma, y sin decir nada prendió un cigarrillo. Suponía lo que el tirador pensaba en ese momento: ¿los encontrarían?

Al cocinero no le costaba reconocer que los extrañaba. Extrañaba al barco, sus cosas, su cocina, sus chicas, las peleas con el marimo. Habían pasado sólo cinco días distanciados, pero cuando se vive las veinticuatro horas del día con una persona, el tiempo se hace de goma… Goma. Hasta una expresión le hacía pensar en su capitán. Ya… habían pasado dos años distanciados, ¿qué les hacía cinco días miserables?

—¿Estarán bien? —fue la pregunta del tirador, revelando lo que en verdad le preocupaba, no el tiempo ni la distancia.

—¿No eras tú el que aseguraba con ahínco que siempre salimos bien de todas? —lo miró de reojo, apoyando la espalda en la baranda.

El tirador no dijo más, admitía que el Usopp del archipiélago había sido otro Usopp, pero el presente seguía siendo tan negativo como antes. Las voces de los piratas y la salida exagerada y pomposa del capitán les llamaron la atención. En pocos minutos la proa se llenó de gente.

—¿Qué está pasando? —musitó Usopp con curiosidad.

Ciffo, seseando, le respondió:

—Apareció un barco de la marina cortado en dos, ¡de lado a lado!  
—¡Debió haber sido un rey marino! —gritó un pirata.

—¡Tontuelo, un rey marino no hace un corte tan perfecto! —contradijo su compañero.

—¡Ahí hay otro barco!

Más exclamaciones. Sanji y Usopp se miraron: ¿Barco? ¿Cortado? ¿Una persona cortando un barco? Ese podía ser…

—¡Zoro! —gritaron los dos al unísono al caer en la cuenta.

Sanji se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a algo más alto y poder mirar. Efectivamente, esa cabellera verde era reconocible a metros de distancia, encima brillaba con el sol.

—¡Tenía que ser el marimo de mierda! —pudo ocultar la emoción que le daba volver a verlo. Lo vio en lo más alto del barco que acababa de cortar, con cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Zoro! —gritó Usopp con alegría, cuando pudo llegar a la caja en donde estaba parado el cocinero.

Otro barco era cortado frente al Rainbow Rose. Roronoa mostraba un semblante que daba pavor, no parecía estar de muy buen ánimo. Así que cuando lograron acercarse a él, para que subiese antes de que el barco que había cortado terminase de hundirse, los piratas de Mister Love se replegaron, sin dejar de prestarle atención.

—¿Qué les pasa? —gruñó el espadachín dedicándoles miradas amenazadoras.

—Das miedo, Zoro —justificó Usopp con gesto de obviedad y rendición. Ellos ya conocían a Zoro, pero entendía que los demás huyesen del espadachín.

—Entiéndelos… no todos los días se ve una cara tan fea como la tuya, marimo.

—¡Ah, cocinero de mierda, lo único que me faltaba, encontrarte a ti!

—Ey, Zoro, ¿y los chicos? —Usopp buscó con la mirada al Sunny, pero no había ni rastro de ellos, aunque a lo lejos se comenzaba a ver con claridad una isla.

—No sé, yo me perdí ayer y acabé en un barco de la marina —explicó con tranquilidad.

Sanji chistó, esas cosas sólo podían pasarle a Zoro. Se ahorró la pregunta, no le interesaba saber cómo había terminado en un barco de la marina. Alguien carraspeó a sus espaldas, varias veces, hasta que el cocinero reparó en que se trataba del capitán. Se suponía que lo era, al menos; pero hasta ese momento ellos tres lo habían ignorado.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Sanji—, nos bajaremos en la isla.

—¡Oh, nuestros caminos se separan! —Se lamentó Mister Love—¡Y nosotros que esperábamos que se unieran!

—Yo no me uno a nada con ustedes —Usopp fue tajante.

—Ey, ¿estuvieron aquí todo este tiempo? —preguntó Zoro con el ceño todavía fruncido. Le iba a quedar la marca de por vida.

—Es largo de contar —resumió el cocinero. —¿Ustedes estuvieron bien?

—¡Ok, pero les prepararemos una fiesta de despedida! —gritó el capitán interrumpiendo la conversación, no obstante la expresión de su cara les dio más miedo a los dos, que la de Zoro a los piratas de Mister Love.

—No. No planeen nada raro —exigió el cocinero.

Más temprano ya habían visto con Usopp las jaulas en la bodega.

Roronoa, entendiendo un poco lo que pasaba, nada más apoyó el dedo en el revés de la katana causando el característico ruido del metal desenfundándose, y otra vez los piratas volvieron a replegarse, sólo que en esa ocasión murmurando lo masculino, fuerte y macho que parecía ser ese mugiwara en especial.

Viendo que el espadachín comenzaba a ser popular entre ellos, Sanji quiso aprovechar la oportunidad:

—Podemos dejarles a él como pago por toda la ayuda —señaló al marimo con el pulgar.

—¡¿Por qué no te quedas tú, cocinero? ¡Bien a gusto estarás con ellos!  
—Ya, ya —medió el tirador—, estamos llegando, traten de no matarse antes de que suceda.

Pero la pelea entre el cocinero y el espadachín de los Mugiwara dio comienzo, entreteniendo a los otros piratas por tanto despliegue de masculinidad, al menos hasta que llegaron a la isla.

Usopp se mantuvo sentado en la baranda, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos, tan acostumbrado a sus peleas, y por ende, un poco harto de ellas.

No dejaba de preguntarse si todos estaban bien, y sumamente importante también: ¿dónde?

* * *

"_Continuará", Brook dixit._

_Esto es todo por ahora, falta la frutilla que corona el postre (literalmente) y asahjdgahgs! Sean felices, yo lo soy cuando me leen. Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto (?)_

_3 de marzo de 2011 (seh, lo tengo hace un montón, pero soy vaga)_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO 5.**

No fue tan cordial la despedida con los piratas de Mister Love, pero después de repartir algunos golpes, Usopp, Sanji y Zoro bajaron en la isla. Era pequeña, al igual que su pueblo, pero bastante tupida de vegetación, así que decidieron pasar la noche lejos de la vista de los pueblerinos.

Por la tarde, un grupo de piratas —que no, no eran ellos— armaron revuelo, pero los _Mugiwara_ no se inmiscuyeron. La gente del lugar había sabido defenderse bien, y no era de extrañar: en el Nuevo Mundo se debía estar preparado para toda clase de adversidades.

—Entonces, ¿todos están bien? —preguntó Usopp cuando Roronoa terminó con el escueto relato.

—Supongo, después de naufragar terminamos en una isla llena de Marines y nos metimos en más problemas —usaba una de sus katana para abrirse paso a través de la densa vegetación. —¡Ey, cocinero, si no te apuras te dejaremos atrás! —bramó el espadachín al ver que Sanji volvía a quedarse atrás—¡¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?

—¡No te preocupes por mí, marimo, y preocúpate mejor de tu culo… que muy pronto será pateado! —amenazó desde lejos, caminando con cuidado.

—¿Sucede algo, Sanji? —Usopp frenó el andar para esperarlo. El rubio negó con la cabeza, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

La noche pronto se cernería sobre ellos, densa y cerrada, seduciendo con su oscuridad a los animales e insectos de vida nocturna. Apenas se filtraba la luz del sol por entre medio de las altas copas de los árboles.

—¿Cuánto más vamos a tener que andar? —preguntó el cocinero mirando a Zoro con mala cara.

—Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo, es más —reconoció el tirador—ya ni siquiera sé dónde queda el pueblo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó el rubio mirando de peor manera al espadachín—¡Seremos idiotas! ¡Si dejamos que este estúpido vaya adelante terminaremos en Raftel!

—Eso no sería tan malo, después de todo —acotó Usopp, tratando de amenizar la disputa que venía en camino.

Zoro dio la vuelta, katana en alto.

—¡Es incapaz de encontrarse en un espejo! —Sanji le escupió aquellas palabras en el rostro antes de que dijera algo.

—¡Voy adelante porque soy el único que puede abrir el camino, cocinero de quinta! —retrucó—¡Al menos no soy un inútil como tú!

—Ey, chicos —el tirador intentó interceder, sin éxito.

—¡¿Quieres ver cómo abro camino —elevó una de sus piernas—a través de tu cabeza?

Usopp suspiró, derrotado, y se sentó en el suelo buscando en el bolsillo las pocas semillas que le habían quedado para hacer combustión. Mientras los otros dos seguían discutiendo, juntó algunas ramas y preparó el terreno para hacer fuego antes de que la noche los sorprendiese.

—Ya, Sanji, Zoro... —trató de llamarles la atención—¿Por qué no van a buscar comida?

—¡Que vaya él! —El rubio señaló al otro. —¡Yo cocino! —mostró un semblante de duda o turbación—¡Así que me quedo aquí!

—¡Admite que eres un inútil! —retrucó el espadachín con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver que Sanji no mostraba intenciones de refutar sus palabras.

—¡Ya vete a cazar, infeliz!

Zoro se marchó, refunfuñando en alto, mientras Sanji se sentaba en el suelo junto a Usopp, con cara de pocos amigos. El tirador lo miró, tratando de adivinar qué le ocurría; lo notaba extraño, pero más allá de eso, le llamaba la atención la energía que empleaba cuando discutía con Roronoa. Más de la habitual.

—Sanji —murmuró una vez a solas, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eso te pregunto —le sonrió, pero luego guardó silencio, reflexionando al respecto—¿Todavía te sigue afectando lo de… Nami? —frunció el ceño, no quería mostrarse dolido o algo similar.

—¿Por qué sacas ese tema? Ya es un asunto viejo —O no tanto, pero en verdad ya no le daba tanta importancia como al inicio.

—Te muestras más irritable con Zoro que antes.

Sanji abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada porque sabía que no podía negarlo.

—Estoy nervioso, es todo. —Se puso de pie buscando pedazos de tronco que le sirviesen para cocinar lo que Roronoa hubiera ido a cazar.

—¿Nervioso? —Arqueó las cejas, pensó en preguntarle por qué, pero un ciempiés de colores llamativos que no había visto hasta entonces, le llamó la atención. Colgaba del árbol, por encima de la cabeza del cocinero—Quédate quieto.

—¿P-por qué? —temió preguntarlo. Viró con lentitud encontrando ante sus ojos el desagradable bicho que su amigo, sonriente, sostenía entre los dedos.

—¡Nunca vi una tan colorida, ha de ser venenosa quizás!  
—¡SÁCAMELA DE ENCIMA!

No, no la tenía encima, pero demasiado cerca para su gusto. Usopp abrió grande los ojos, para luego arrojar el bicho lejos del alcance del rubio y estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Lo había olvidado! —Ahora entendía porque Sanji estaba tan nervioso: odiaba los insectos.

—¡No te burles!

—No me burlo. Pero los ciempiés son inofensivos, salvo que…

—No me importa, no me gustan, mantenlos alejados de mí.

—Ey, Sanji —le habló con calma y, ¿por qué negarlo?, con algo de malicia—No quiero ser cruel, pero el bosque está lleno de ellos.

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó fuera de sí poniéndose de pie. De inmediato empezó a sacudirse, podía sentir cómo algo le caminaba por la espalda, o era sugestión.

—¡Quédate quieto!

—¡Quítamelo, tengo algo caminándome por la espalda!

Usopp metió la mano debajo de la camisa en pos de ayudar a su amigo, palpó la anatomía de Sanji, pero no encontró nada.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Ya no lo siento —reconoció el cocinero, un poco avergonzado por ser uno de los Mugiwara más fuerte y comportarse como una niña exploradora.

—Pues, déjame revisar bien… —siguió tocando, buscando algo que ya no estaba o nunca estuvo.

El cocinero entrecerró los ojos, ¿Usopp no se daba cuenta de lo obvio que era?

—Ok, creo que ya no hay nada —dio la vuelta, mirándolo de manera sombría—¿O quieres revisar entre mis pantalones? No vaya a ser cosa que se meta por ahí, ¿no? —dijo con sorna, consiguiendo que el tirador primero lanzase un gritito interno de miedo, luego frunciese la frente molesto, para después agachar la cabeza, abochornado.

Se sentó en el suelo, cruzado de brazos.

—Mal pensado —murmuró ofendido—, la próxima vez quítatelos solo.

—Eh, no te enojes —le sonrió, para aligerar el ambiente.

En verdad no le había molestado, ni tampoco pensaba mal del tirador. Si bien reconocía que era hombre y que no era pecado que quisiese aprovechar las circunstancias, conocía a Usopp lo suficiente como para asegurar que nunca hacía nada con mala intención, pero el regreso rápido del espadachín interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Qué raro… no te perdiste —musitó el cocinero.

—Imposible perderme si tengo tus grititos de nena como punto de referencia.

Sanji plantó un gesto de pocos amigos y les dio la espalda, irritado, porque encima Usopp había empezado a reír con mesura.

—¿Qué trajiste para comer?

La respuesta a la pregunta del tirador fue: ranas y algo que parecía un ave de tamaño mediano. Sanji volvió a mirarlo con mala cara. Es que no había nada mejor en la isla, no parecía tratarse de un lugar donde habitasen bestias grandes de las cuales poder alimentarse. Deberían conformarse con eso, y además Roronoa admitía que si se internaba más en el bosque, no podía prometer volver antes de que sus amigos muriesen de hambre.

Luego de la cena pobre, se acostaron sobre la hierba cerca del fuego, para tratar de dormir. Usopp cayó rendido enseguida y Zoro, sentado contra un árbol, no tardó en sucumbir. Sanji en cambio no podía dormirse, no por saber que quedaba a merced de los insectos, sino porque no podía dejar de pensar en la pregunta del tirador.

Recién caía en la cuenta de que, en verdad, ya no le importaba lo que Zoro y Nami hicieran. Lanzó una risita muy interna sin dejar de mirar al marimo. No podía negar tampoco que seguía viéndolo igual de atractivo, le sorprendía admitírselo a sí mismo de una buena vez… que un hombre había tenido la fuerza o energía suficiente para llamarle la atención.

Pero era curiosidad, no más. La intención de probar todos los platos en el buffet que era la vida y quedarse con el mejor.

La mirada entonces se dirigió hacia Usopp, y la sonrisa del cocinero, en esa ocasión, fue una de afecto. Lo quería, como a cualquier otro de sus _nakama_, lo quería quizás más. No importaba cuánto, sino que lo quería, porque a pulso, con sus mentiras y verdades, con su astucia y picardía, con esa virtud para elevarle la autoestima, se había ganado un lugar: su lugar.

Se arrimó a él, acostándose a su lado y cerró los ojos quedándose con la última imagen de un Usopp dormido, roncando y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. No entendía, Sanji no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero se daba cuenta de que algo o muchas cosas, habían cambiado de una manera demasiado vertiginosa.

¿Todavía lo quería?

Usopp, ¿aún lo quería o ya no? Quizás, después de haberle cortado las alas tantas veces, ya había cambiado sus sentimientos. No le extrañaría, sería idiota ir detrás de un inalcanzable, aunque ellos eran precisamente de esa clase de idiotas que van tras un sueño que muchos tildarían de imposible. Sin ir más lejos ahí estaban, en el Nuevo Mundo, siguiendo a un capitán que perseguía el sueño más difícil de todos.

Luffy…

Esperaba encontrar a todos pronto, quería volver y asegurarse de que todo seguía en su lugar. Los cambios nunca le habían gustado, no al menos esa clase de cambios: tan bruscos y sobre todo cuando de sentimientos se trataban.

…

Despertó gracias al ruido de las ramas crujiendo bajo los pies del tirador, lo miró desde el suelo, preguntándole con los ojos adónde iba. El sol comenzaba a asomar con fuerza a través de la tupida vegetación.

—Iré a explorar a ver si consigo algo decente para desayunar. Sigan durmiendo.

Entonces Sanji, luego de frotarse los ojos, vio a Zoro dormitando contra el tronco, exactamente en la misma posición en la que se había quedado dormido la noche anterior. Una vez a solas, le nació despertarlo de malos modos, porque sabía lo mucho que le molestaba al marimo que interrumpiesen sus sagradas siestas.

—¡Infeliz! —rugió después de recibir la cachetada en su cabeza.

—Es hora de despertarse, tenemos que seguir.

—¡Hay maneras y maneras de despertar a una persona!

—Oh, lo siento, marimo; pero no soy Nami para despertarte con besos.

Un silencio demasiado incómodo se instaló entre ambos, apenas interrumpido por el graznido de los pájaros y el de las copas de los árboles ondeándose. Sanji quiso que la tierra lo tragase, había dicho eso, sólo por decir, como si su propia mente le hubiera traicionado luego de haber pensando en el asunto durante toda la noche, al menos hasta antes de quedarse dormido; y no dudaba de haber soñado al respecto aunque no lo recordase.

Suspiró y dejó el tema ahí al ver el semblante del espadachín. Dio la vuelta, buscando sus cigarrillos, con la idea de ir a través del bosque en busca del desayuno. No quería quedarse a solas con Roronoa, pero éste lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo.

—Suéltame —exigió, sin embargo Zoro, en respuesta, lo jaló.

—¿Es por eso?

—Suéltame —volvió a pedir, con más energía, comenzando un tonto forcejeo, con el espadachín aún sentado en el suelo y él de pie.

No imaginó lo que Roronoa iba a hacer, por eso el movimiento le tomó por sorpresa. Zoro lo arrastró con más energía, haciéndole trastabillar. Aprovechando el momento de debilidad, Zoro se incorporó para tomarlo de los brazos y tumbarlo sobre la hierba. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo así, porque Sanji no se quedaría a hablar del asunto por motus proprio, _debía_ obligarlo.

Recién reparaba en que había dejado pasar mucho tiempo, era una conversación que debió haber mantenido con el cocinero desde el principio, incluso Nami se lo había aconsejado: Hablar; pero hablar con Sanji era tan difícil. No podían cruzar dos palabras sin acabar enredados en una tonta pelea.

—¡Suéltame, marimo! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? —la cercanía le ponía nervioso, no sólo por el detalle de que tenía al espadachín entre las piernas y que sentía la fuerza de sus manos en los brazos, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Era más que nada la mirada intensa que le dedicaba, que parecía decir mucho más de lo que podía poner en palabras.

—Te pregunté si es por eso —reiteró con calma.

—¡No sé de qué hablas!

—Sí que lo sabes —trató de hallar las palabras correctas para explicarse, pero no era bueno para hablar, menos con el cocinero—¿Es por ella que…?

Titubeó, sabía lo que quería preguntar, pero no encontraba el modo. Necesitaba saber si el cambio se debía a lo que había visto hacía más de una semana. No era idiota, notaba cómo Sanji se mostraba más intolerante con él; porque una cosa era pelear por tonterías, descargar tensión, tener diferencias, otra muy distinta era el enojo sentido, rayano el odio.

Eran _nakama_, eso ambos lo entendían muy bien. Podían pelear, pero eran más que amigos… casi como hermanos, que discuten, sabiendo que de todos modos —y a su pesar— hay un lazo indestructible.

—¡Te confundes idiota, me da igual! —no iba a reconocerlo frente a Zoro, no iba a explicarle que quizás al principio sí, le había molestado, pero que gracias a Usopp ya no.

—Mentiroso —gruñó entre dientes, para después plantar un gesto igual de serio, pero más relajado. —Si… —dudó un instante—Si en verdad Nami te importa de esa forma, dímelo —exigió con dureza—, dímelo y yo…

—¿Y tú qué? —se removió, tratando de quitárselo de encima.

—Y yo me hago a un lado.

Sanji esperaba oír cualquier cosa de parte de Zoro, pero jamás eso. Esperaba escuchar un "me gusta bailar la polka desnudo", antes que una muestra tan abierta de camaradería. Se vio tentado a preguntarle si la quería, pero no era su estilo platicar sobre esos temas tan profundos y personales con el marimo.

—La lastimas de alguna forma, marimo… y te juro que te mato, no sin antes torturarte. ¿Está claro? —amenazó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Si no te importa Nami, entonces… ¿por qué?

Zoro parecía dolido, como si buscase las verdaderas razones del cocinero para tratarlo de ese modo tan lacerante, pero Sanji no estaba listo para admitir tantas cosas a la vez, ni tampoco para explicarle que le había molestado por ambas partes, que le perturbaba darse cuenta de que lo deseaba, o ya no, o tal vez todavía sí, un poco.

—¡Ah, maldición! —De haber podido, se hubiera aferrado la cabeza, pero Zoro no lo soltaba. Lo miró, con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera tratando de sondear a través del único ojo que el espadachín tenía.

Silencio, a tal punto que podían prestarle atención a la respiración del otro, Zoro frunció el ceño, tratando de descifrar el enigma que de golpe Sanji representaba para él. Le fastidiaba la distancia, el trato duro, pero más no entender sus sentimientos. Reconocía que entre ambos siempre había habido tensión, sexual o no, era lo de menos, Zoro no reparaba en esos detalles.

El cocinero respiró pesadamente, entreabriendo la boca. Cielo santo, si el espadachín fuera mujer… bueno, si lo fuera quizás no le produciría esa curiosidad; justamente por ser hombre, por ser como era, le llamaba la atención.

Se incorporó un poco al notar que el marimo había aflojado el agarre, pero Roronoa no tomó distancia y sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, sin dejar de estudiarse. No, no iba a pasar nada, porque ninguno de los dos iba a dar un paso más. Zoro no estaba interesado, ni Sanji, preparado para hacerlo.

El ruido de la madera crujiendo les hizo volver en sí, el cocinero alcanzó a verlo entre medio de la vegetación y ahí, toda la calma se esfumó.

—Ah, es Usopp —murmuró el espadachín relajado al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un enemigo o de peligro. Sanji lo apartó de malos modos, con desesperación.

—¡Usopp! —se maldijo por dentro, como si se sintiera culpable de algo que no había pasado ni iba a pasar. Quizás era en verdad culpa, pero por saber que en su interior deseaba que pasara.

Complicado, no obstante tenía claro que sentía la necesidad de ir detrás del tirador a explicar… explicar nada, porque nada había pasado.

Sólo un malentendido, Usopp pudo haber interpretado mal tanta cercanía y, por Dios, Sanji reparaba en que no quería que el tirador se quedase con esa idea. Lo último que quería era lastimar a Usopp de esa manera.

—Ey, ¿qué te pasa?

—Quítate, marimo imbécil.

—Ya va a volver —dijo con tranquilidad desde el suelo, viendo cómo el cocinero se iba tras el tirador.

Zoro no entendía qué demonios pasaba. No comprendía la preocupación de Sanji, ni la reacción de Usopp.

…

Caminó un poco y enseguida lo encontró sentando en la hierba, con las piernas encogidas y observando la nada. Sus pasos alertaron al tirador, quien le sonrió de manera exagerada, con una de esas sonrisas falsas que tratan de transmitir serenidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscaba algo para desayunar, ya te dije —volvió a mirar al frente, notando cómo Sanji se sentaba a su lado buscando algo en el bolsillo, seguro que sus cigarrillos.

—Sentado aquí no encontrarás mucho —trató de bromear, pero sonó a reproche.

—Sólo descansaba, pero enseguida me pongo a buscar… —intentó ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así?

La pregunta del cocinero, a rajatabla, le hizo volver a tomar asiento.

—¿Así cómo? —trató de disimular, pero era demasiado evidente. Controló los nervios y respondió—: No quería interrumpir.

—¿Interrumpir qué? —Sanji lanzó una risita muy interna, encendiendo el cigarrillo—¿Una de mis tantas peleas con el marimo?

Usopp entonces lo miró con seriedad. No parecía tratarse, precisamente, de una pelea; pero el tirador no pudo decir nada, sabía que no correspondía reclamarle; ellos dos, a fin de cuentas, no eran nada más que amigos.

El tirador volvió a fijar la vista al frente, reposando la barbilla en sus rodillas.

—Prefiero quedarme contigo —dijo el cocinero dándole una profunda calada al cigarro, pero la nueva mirada de Usopp, mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, le llevó a explicarse—¿Puedo hacerte compañía? —No más malos entendidos—: prefiero quedarme aquí que estar matándome con el marimo.

—Será mejor volver —propuso, poniéndose finalmente de pie—; si lo dejamos solo, puede perderse.

Sanji lo imitó, siguiéndolo por detrás. El aire estaba enrarecido, se notaba la atmósfera cargada y de nuevo volvía a reparar en lo mucho que necesitaba despejarle las dudas al tirador, pero él también comprendía que no eran nada. Justificar y reclamar, no cabía en una simple amistad.

Al volver, Zoro se encontraba durmiendo contra el mismo tronco de la noche anterior. El despertar esta vez no fue violento, Sanji lo llamó una vez y fue suficiente. Zoro parecía estar siempre en alerta, incluso durmiendo.

Decidieron ir al pueblo para conseguir algo de comida y ropa, el dinero que tenía Roronoa no alcanzaba para grandes lujos y en pocas horas volvieron a ser pobres de nuevo; pero eran piratas, así que podían robar en caso de necesitarlo.

—Bien, ahora… ¿dónde encontraremos un den den mushi? —dijo Usopp con emoción al ver que todo marchaba según lo esperado.

—¿Y para que quieres un den den mushi? —preguntó el espadachín tirando los restos de la manzana que había terminado de comer.

Sanji entendía el fin del tirador:

—Pero el marimo explicó que el Sunny ha quedado hecho pedazos, y lo primero que se estropea es el den den mushi, son muy frágiles.

—¡¿El Sunny tiene un den den mushi? —Roronoa se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido.

El cocinero se mordió la lengua para evitar mofarse de él, porque le había prometido a Usopp comportarse, sin embargo no pudo con su genio:

—No pierdes el culo porque lo tienes pegado. ¡Tiene un den den mushi desde que Franky lo creó!

—¿Y dónde está?

—En la cocina —respondió el tirador con resignación.

Roronoa se rascó la cabeza, por supuesto que no conocía el número, si ni siquiera sabía la existencia de dicho aparato. Luego bostezó, advirtiendo con el gesto que había llegado la hora de su nueva siesta, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

—No te quedes dormido aquí —reclamó el cocinero, pero ya era tarde, Zoro roncaba.

—Déjalo.

—Lo pueden ver —No era prudente dejar al espadachín de los Mugiwara durmiendo a cara descubierta en pleno pueblo. Esa cabellera verde ya era famosa.

—Mejor así —Usopp arqueó las cejas—, porque de esa forma los chicos sabrán donde estamos.

Sanji suspiró dándose por vencido. Era cierto, a Zoro no le pasaría nada malo —sabía cuidarse muy bien— y si se armaba jaleo al menos serviría para que la noticia corriese a la velocidad del viento, siendo una manera de comunicarles a los demás que estaban bien.

—Bueno, vayamos a dar una vuelta —propuso Sanji.

Caminaron tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible por las afueras del pueblo, estudiando la isla. Bordearon un sendero que conducía a la costa cuando una conversación entre dos campesinos les llamó poderosamente la atención.

—Decía ser Satán —dijo uno de los ancianos. Usopp se escondió junto a Sanji detrás de un peñasco, agudizando el oído.

—¿Qué buscaba Satán en esta isla? —el viejo cargó los pescados al hombro y siguió caminando a la par de su compañero.

—Mi nieta me dijo que bragas.

—¿Y para qué querrá Satán bragas?

—¡Quién sabe! —El anciano alzó los hombros—Será para algún tipo de ritual que hacen en el otro lado del mundo. Son gente tan rara, después de todo.

Se miraron sin decir nada, sabían de quién se trataba. Eso indicaba una cosa, que al menos Brook había pasado por ahí, y eso a su vez podía significar que todos habían estado hacía poco tiempo en esa misma isla.

—No pueden estar muy lejos de aquí —reparó el cocinero. —Ve a buscar a Zoro.

—¿Para qué? —Vio cómo Sanji se ponía de pie, siguiendo a los pescadores—¡Ey, ¿A dónde vas, Sanji?

—Iré en busca de una barca, tenemos que salir de aquí o nos alejaremos más de ellos.

Usopp entendió y se puso en marcha para ir tras el espadachín. Zoro siguió al tirador a regañadientes, todavía tenía sueño y eso le ponía de mal humor.

En el pequeño puerto los dos ancianos vaciaban una barca, mientras Sanji esperaba desde lo alto de una colina el momento oportuno. No quería lastimarlos, ni tampoco darles un susto de muerte; esperó a que se fueran y caminó hasta la misma, haciéndoles señas a los otros dos para que se apurasen. En poco tiempo ya estaban en alta mar.

—Ey, Sanji, ¿esto resistirá las olas?

—Las olas son lo de menos —dijo el espadachín con suma calma, ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados.

Usopp no necesitó preguntar por qué, lo sabía, y la respuesta apareció sola cuando un rey marino de proporciones demenciales amenazó con engullirlos a los tres, barca incluida, de un solo bocado. Sanji le dio una patada bien puesta en la quijada, hundiendo al pobre animal.

—Qué bestia —murmuró el tirador.

—No era tan grande —naturalizó Zoro, habían visto animales más imponentes.

—No me refería al rey marino —explicó.

Sanji no se dio por aludido, volvió a tomar los remos y siguió tratando de meterse en la corriente para alcanzar al Sunny. Se turnaba con Usopp, mientras Roronoa dormía, al menos hasta que el cocinero se cansó de ser tan benevolente y lo despertó para que se pusiera a remar.

En dos horas estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la isla como para volver, y pronto se haría de noche.

—Gran idea, cocinero —protestó el espadachín al reparar en el detalle.

—¡Mejor que nada, al menos! ¡No me la paso durmiendo sin hacer algo al respecto!

Usopp cerró los ojos y se masajeó la sien, intuía que una nueva pelea venía en camino. Nunca antes había reparado en lo agotador que era tolerarlos así. Tal vez, a diferencia de antes, era más aguantable porque estaban todos para mediar en esas disputas.

O quizás había algo más, tal vez comenzaba a molestarle reparar en la tensión que había entre sus _nakama_, una tensión muy particular que fácilmente era comparable con la sexual. Había cierta energía, ambos emanaban un fuego que no tenía nada que ver con la incompatibilidad. Usopp bien sabía que, pese a todo, Zoro y Sanji se estimaban, al punto de saber que podían dejar sus vidas en manos del otro —sí, más allá de que no lo reconocerían nunca—; pero todo eso no tenía sentido, porque a Sanji no le gustaban los hombres, ¿verdad?

Se sintió afligido por ese pensamiento, porque reconocía que no era competencia para Nami, ni para Robin, ni para ninguna mujer en la faz de la tierra, pero mucho menos era competencia para alguien tan masculino, talentoso y aguerrido como Zoro. El ajetreo de la barca acaparó toda su atención, obligándole a dejar de lado su lamentación.

—¡¿Pueden dejar de pelear? ¡Van a voltear la barca! —Pero como siempre no tuvo éxito, hasta que soltó lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua—¡Los que se pelean se aman!

Bien, admitía que había sido una acotación muy infantil de su parte, pero ¡Santo Cielo, había dado resultado! Semejante babosada había conseguido callarlos de una buena vez. Usopp los miró con reproche, volviendo a tomar asiento mientras rezongaba por lo bajo.

Siguió remando, notando que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, pero a lo lejos logró ver otro _Sol_… el que habían estado persiguiendo.

La alegría fue compartida, Zoro se olvidó de que quería matar a Usopp por semejante acotación, Sanji se olvidó de que quería matar a Zoro por idiota, y Usopp de los dos.

…

De la emoción que sentía al volver a verlos, Luffy los tumbó a los tres echándolos de la barca al agua. Zoro se encargó de subirlo al Sunny, insultando el arrebato de su capitán y la facilidad que tenía para meterse en problemas.

Nami plantó una enorme sonrisa que suavizó el regaño:

—¡Idiotas, ¿dónde se habían metido? —Tomó a Zoro de la oreja y lo arrastró para subirlo al Sunny—¡No sólo estábamos mortalmente preocupados por Sanji y Usopp que encima tú empeoras las cosas perdiéndote!

—¡Nami-swan, Robin-chwan! —gritó Sanji dando una voltereta de felicidad—¡Han de haber estado muy preocupadas por mi! ¡Oh Dios, ¿qué habrán comido durante este tiempo? ¡¿De qué clase de comida basura se han alimentado sus bellos cuerpos, que necesitan crecer más?

—Ey, que cociné yo —reprochó Nami soltando la pobre oreja del espadachín.

—¡Sanji, Zoro, Usopp! —Chopper salió de la enfermería, con lágrimas colgando, el primero en recibirlo en sus brazos fue el tirador. —¡Estaba muy preocupado por ustedes! ¡No sabíamos que…! —no pudo seguir hablando, sollozaba en los brazos de Usopp.

—Yo les dije que iban a estar bien —volvió a decir Luffy con calma, lo mismo que había dicho durante todo ese tiempo.

—Chopper ha estado muy preocupado —explicó Robin con una tenue sonrisa—, me alegra ver que están enteros. —Ella, al igual que todos, había decidido creer en las palabras del capitán: Sanji y Usopp no iban a morir por una simple tormenta después de todo lo que habían atravesado.

—¡Ey, chicos! —Franky hizo una súper pose—¡¿Qué pasó con el Mini Merry?

—¡¿Estuvimos a punto de morir y te preocupas por el Mini Merry? —vociferó Sanji con un cigarrillo colgando de su boca, que vaya a saber uno de dónde lo había sacado.

—Nah, era lógico que ustedes iban a estar bien, pero… ¿qué pasó con el Mini Merry?

Usopp movió las manos dando a entender que ya no había más Mini Merry.

—Pasó a la historia.

—¡Súper! —bramó Franky, ¿quién lo entendía? —Porque hice otro, mucho mejor.

—El Mini Merry nos salvó la vida —dijo el cocinero con calma, yendo hacia su cocina a la que tanto había extrañado. Dio la vuelta, mirando a Usopp—Merry mismo, nos salvó.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme? —Brook apareció corriendo—¡¿Será porque el fui el último en unirme? —Frenó para sacar un micrófono de entre sus prendas—Hice una canción para el reencuentro. Estuve mortalmente preocupado —explicó—, aunque lo de mortalmente no tiene sentido conmigo porque ya estoy muerto.

—Es bueno volver a verlos, chicos —sonrió Usopp, sintiéndose tranquilo de estar, por fin, en _casa_.

Todos siguieron a Sanji hasta la cocina, tal vez por el simple hecho de estar juntos, y le hicieron compañía mientras preparaba una cena especial, a la par que escuchaban la canción de Brook. Usopp les contó a todos lo que había pasado, exagerando las cosas y consiguiendo por eso las sonrisitas del rubio. Sanji, radiante de felicidad, negó con la cabeza; Usopp no cambiaba y le encantaba que fuera así.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Merry les salvó? —preguntó Nami, esas palabras le habían quedado rondando la cabeza.

Sanji volvió a mirar a Usopp, quien perdió la mirada, algo abochornado por tener que explicarlo. Al final fue el cocinero quien habló.

—Merry nos salvó. De alguna forma lo hizo; de no haber sido por Usopp quizás todavía estaríamos en esa isla, o muertos.

El tirador elevó la mirada y le sonrió con timidez.

—Es raro de explicar —dijo Usopp tratando de dar fin al asunto.

Era algo que sólo entendían ellos dos, hacía falta estar ahí, en ese momento, para entender lo que había pasado; y ninguno de los dos dudaba de que había sido la vieja carabela quien los salvó, al avisarles en el momento oportuno para que encendieran la barca.

—¡¿Y, Sanji? ¡Tengo hambre! —Luffy alzó los brazos en alto. Demasiada charla, ya le había entrado un hambre voraz.

Comieron haciendo más barullo que el habitual, desde ya, estaban con ánimos de festejar. Muchas veces habían tenido que separarse y los reencuentros siempre eran iguales: muy animados y escandalosos.

La cena finalizó y llegó la hora del postre, pero Sanji sólo había cocinado su plato especial para Nami y Robin.

—¡Aquí tienen, mis bellezas! ¡Mi postre especial, sólo para chicas especiales! —dejó los platos frente a ellas, quienes le agradecieron—¡Sale de mi corazón! Aunque… bueno, siempre cocino con el corazón.

—Ya, cocinero —refunfuñó el espadachín—, no te pongas pesado.

Era siempre igual, cuando pasaba más de un día separado de ellas se ponía más denso, romántico y pomposo de lo normal o lo esperado en él.

—¡Tu cállate, idiota! ¡No es mi culpa que no sepas hacer un huevo duro! ¡Mientras tanto le seguiré cocinando a Nami, por mucho que te moleste!

—¡No lo decía por eso, cocinero estúpido! —Zoro se puso rojo de ira, o de vergüenza, que en tal caso era casi lo mismo.

—¡Ya chicos, no empiecen! —pidió Chopper tratando de que el ambiente festivo no se quebrase.

—Estaba muy rico —dijo Usopp con tono parco, en contraste con la sonrisa melancólica en sus labios.

—¿A dónde vas, chico? La fiesta recién empieza, es muy temprano para irse a dormir —gritó Franky.

—Perdí mi kabuto, así que… —se puso de pie para irse—, estaré en la factoría haciendo uno nuevo, no puedo andar desarmado. Si llegaran a atacarnos...

Sanji prestó atención a cada expresión en el tirador; aunque todos los demás siguieron adelante sin reparar en lo falso que había sido Usopp, a él ya no podía engañarlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien, en especial por el tiempo transcurrido a su lado y el interés que su persona le había despertado en esos últimos días.

Zoro percibió que Sanji no mostraba intenciones de seguir peleando, como si la partida de Usopp acaparase toda su atención. No, Roronoa no era bueno para esos asuntos, pero comenzaba a comprender lo que pasaba ahí.

…

Tomó con extrema calma y desidia todos los elementos que necesitaba para hacer un nuevo kabuto. Trató de enfocar la vista en las piezas pequeñas, pero comenzaba a ver nublado. Y no, él tenía muy buena visión.

Con el revés de la mano se secó, tratando de contenerse, sintiéndose idiota; porque no tenía motivos para llorar. Siempre había sabido que con Sanji quedaba resignarse, desde el principio. Se preguntaba cómo haría para evitar que le doliesen las acotaciones del cocinero y su desmedida atención hacia toda fémina que se le cruzase.

—Maldición —murmuró al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo las cosas pésimamente. No podía concentrarse en la confección de su kabuto.

Sanji siempre había sido así, pero antes no le molestaba, ni mucho menos le dolía; pero todo era tan distinto en el presente. De alguna forma tendría que batallar con eso, prefería seguir mintiendo, —a Sanji, a todos y a sí mismo— con tal de poder estar junto al cocinero como un _nakama_ más, como antes y como siempre lo había sido.

Pero era tan difícil.

Tomó aire, sentía el pecho cerrado. Luego alzó los hombros; era su culpa por permitirle a esos sentimientos crecer, pero tenía fe en que con el tiempo lograría volver a lo de antes. El negativo Usopp se obligó a sonreír, a dejar de lamentarse, a ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo.

Seguro que se sentía de esa forma por lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo, pero una vez que todo se acomodase en su debido lugar, lograría volver a ver a Sanji como antaño.

La puerta abierta mostró una silueta, y la fingida sonrisa se le borró de un plumazo; reconocía incluso hasta la sombra del rubio.

A veces se olvidaba de que le había permitido a Sanji conocerlo mejor de lo que lo conocía el resto, y temía que se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había lastimado. No quería eso, desde ya; no pretendía importunar al cocinero, ni molestarlo de ninguna forma.

Seguramente había ido hasta ahí para dar explicaciones, cuando no correspondía; seguramente estaba ahí para dedicarle palabras de consuelo, para decirle lo que ya le había dicho esa noche de confesión: que no podía enfrentarse a ese asunto tan complicado.

Usopp mismo reconocía lo mucho que a él le costaba, no le parecía menos que también le resultase difícil a Sanji.

Pero la tristeza cedió, dando paso a la esperanza. No era más que sorpresa, porque veía con claridad la dura expresión del cocinero, la seriedad que emanaba, en oposición con lo que llevaba en la mano.

Sanji relajó las facciones, sonriendo divertido al ver la cara de susto del tirador. Ni que fuera a comérselo o a matarlo. Caminó hasta él y dejó sobre el suelo, frente a su amigo, el plato con la porción de postre, para después sentarse a su lado.

—¿Esto? —pregunta estúpida con respuesta muy obvia, pero a Usopp no se le ocurrió nada mejor para decir en ese momento de confusión.

—Es… mi postre especial.

El tirador entrecerró los ojos.

—Ey, yo no soy una de tus _chicas especiales_ —increpó con desdén.

—No, no —reconoció—; en absoluto —tomó el plato, tragando saliva, para señalar la superficie de la torta—, este es más especial todavía; Franky diría algo así como que es "mi postre súper especial", no sólo "mi postre especial". ¿Ves? —No alcanzó a tocar, pero señaló la fruta con el dedo índice—Este tiene una frutilla, el de las chicas no… el de ellas sólo tiene la cobertura nada más.

Usopp sonrió, sintiendo un cosquilleo particular en las mejillas. Se imaginaba sonrojado y quería morir ante atroz idea. Bajó un poco la vista, para no dejar tan en evidencia la felicidad que le había colmado. No podía dejar de reír como un idiota enamorado; aunque bueno, lo era.

Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír. Como si algo o alguien tirase de un piolín imaginario, forzándole esa sonrisa que por tonto orgullo masculino quería ocultar.

"Cara, obedece", instó el tirador, pero no… no funcionó. Y removió las piernas, nervioso, para después obligarse mentalmente a salir de ese embobamiento.

—Gracias, Sanji.

El mentado le regaló una de las sonrisas más hermosas que podía dedicarle, porque Usopp se veía adorable y cursi de alegría. Por fin le arrancaba una mueca distinta a las últimas, que parecía ser que todo lo que hacía o decía, provocaba tristeza en él.

—¿Te gusta? —consultó, al ver cómo probaba bocado.

Usopp asintió, sin poder contestar que más le gustaba él, porque aunque pensaba mucho y sentía más, no tenía la suficiente confianza para ser tan franco con el cocinero.

La expresión de Usopp, de pasar a ser una de introspección, pasó a ser una de férrea decisión. Al demonio con todo, ya no aguantaba más. Se acercó a Sanji y se acomodó, para dejarle un beso con gusto a chocolate en los labios.

El cocinero no lo rechazó, ni le reprendió, aunque tampoco le correspondió, se quedó sonriente en su sitio.

—Está muy rico, Sanji —dijo con naturalidad, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Pero el mentado cocinero no podía dejar las cosas ahí, en ese punto, ¡ya no quería dejar las cosas a medias! Fue algo brusco, pero para Usopp, igualmente perfecto. Lo tomó de la nuca, enredando los dedos en su enrulada cabellera y lo atrajo hacia sí esquivando su larga nariz.

¡Eso sí que era un beso! Usopp abrió grande los ojos, podía sentir como Sanji probaba su propio plato.

Era indecoroso, inmoral, y le encantaba. Ese era un beso de verdad, y no los castos y puros que le había dado a Kaya antes de marchar.

Un beso que parecía estar advirtiéndole de la tormenta que se desataría si Usopp lo permitía; y claro que iba a permitirlo.

Sanji le mordió los labios y volvió a hundirse en su boca, una y otra vez, saboreándolo y deleitándose con la placentera sensación, porque más allá de que los besos, de por sí, son agradables, lo era el doble al tratarse de Usopp.

El tirador se aferró a la camisa de Sanji, porque estaba de costado y comenzaba a perder el equilibrio, la fuerza y la cordura. No tenía demasiado con qué comparar, pero ese beso había sido espectacular, y se suponía que sólo era el comienzo. Porque lo era, ¿verdad?

Algo comenzaba.

Cuando Sanji soltó sus labios, Usopp trató de tomar distancia para seguir comiendo, pero el cocinero no se lo permitió y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pegándolo a su pecho. Como si en el gesto intentase decirle que no pensaba dejar que tomase distancia de él, nunca más.

El tirador se apoyó en el pecho del cocinero, notando que en el bolsillo de la camisa seguía estando aquel objeto circular. Escabulló la mano y lo quitó.

—Eso es mío —reclamó Sanji, incómodo, y volvió a tomarlo para guardarlo de nuevo en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Usopp sonrió porque se daba cuenta de que sin duda algo se había quebrado entre ambos: la amistad; necesario para dar ese siguiente paso, tan significativo. Al final no había sido un mal augurio como creyó en un principio.

El cocinero, por su lado, se dio cuenta de que era hora de guardar el reloj estropeado en el cajón. Ya no necesitaba llevarlo a todos lados, tratando de entender por qué le había surgido la urgencia de conservarlo.

Ahora tenía algo mejor. Ahora tenía el cariño de Usopp para conservar toda la vida.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_ToT Se terminó, no lo puedo creer *llora desalmadamente*. Siempre me pasa lo mismo, me siento contenta y triste de terminar un fic por capítulos. Qué dispar._

_**En mi LiveJournal (por mi perfil llegarán) encontrarán el capítulo 6 de este fic que, por tener lemon, no pude subir aquí.**_

_Espero que les haya gustado la historia completa, al final resultó ser más fluffy de lo que pensé XD, pero estos chicos se merecen un final feliz ^^, más teniendo en cuenta que es el primer long fic de ellos._

_Muchas gracias por haber leído y, en especial, por haberme acompañado y alentado con sus comentarios a seguirlo, esmerarme y mejorar lo que no me convencía._

_Un beso y hasta otra =)_

_14 de marzo de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
